Emria Love
by KJ99
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Pretty Little Liars :) Hey so I thought i'd try writing some Emily and Aria one-shot stories :) Enjoy!
1. My Harriet the Spy

A/N: Hey I thought i'd try writing some Emria one-shot as well; that mean Emily and Aria :) Hope You Enjoy! ~KJ99!

* * *

My Harriet the Spy

"Why does it matter to you who I date?" Aria slammed her locker door shut and glared at me. We had gotten into another argument over her dating Mr Fitz. I don't know even know how we always managed to have these arguments but Mr Fitz didn't deserve a girl like Aria. I could be a little bias in saying that but it's only because…I wanted to be with her.

"It just does okay."

"But why does it bother you so much? Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"It's not that I'm not happy for you, I just," I didn't know how to say the words.

"You just what? Really don't want to see me happy, you don't like Mr Fitz?"

"No, I want you to be happy and Mr Fitz has nothing to do with it."

"You're not making any sense Emily."

"Please, just please tell me what the huge deal is or drop it or I don't think we can be friends anymore?" That made my head snap up and look to see if she was serious, just imagining Aria not being friend made me want to cry.

"Come on Emily, just tell me what the huge deal is?" I could see in her eyes she wanted me to tell and not to stop being my friend, but ii saw in them if I didn't tell her she was willing to walk away from our friendship.

"I…I," I tried to say it but it just wouldn't come out.

"Dammit Emily, just say something, anything to explain why you've been acting like this."

"I'm in love with you Aria; why else wouldn't I be happy for you to be seeing someone, I'm in love with you. I love everything about you, I love the little twitch of the nose you do when your angry or just about to fall asleep. I love the sound of your voice; your laughter could easily become my ringtone. I love that you don't give a crap about what people think of you, you do what you want do and you be you. I love how excited you get just at the mention of the word Harriett because I know how much you love that movie. I love that you know everything single detail about my life, it's scary but it's nice having a person now everything about; especially if there the right person. I love how you quietly sing along with the radio and think no one can hear you, when I actually tried to lean in closer to hear you. I'm in love with you Aria for every little detail about you, the good and the bad. You are an amazing person Aria and you deserve so much better than what you have." Looking at Aria for the first time since starting to speak, I saw she had a complete shocked and baffled look on her face. Hearing the bell ring for class, we both look up at the roof of the building, I go back to looking at her just as she looks back at me and we go back to staring at each other.

"I have been waiting for you to say that to me for years, why now?"

"The threat of losing you became too really."

Thinking over what she said, I say "Wait, you've been waiting for what?"

Aria replied with "Oh come on Emily, you weren't exactly subtle when you looked at me. I'd either feel you watching me or staring at me."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to embarrass you and why ruin a good thing," I nodded my head agreeing with her.

"What happens now?" Aria stepped forward, leant up and pecks me on the cheek.

She slipped her hand into mine and said "We have a class to go to."

Aria started to lead me towards our class, I asked "Aren't you with Mr Fitz?"

"No, I never dated him. We made out once but then he realised I was his student and rejected me, I just told you we were dating to make you crazy and maybe tell me about your feelings; I never knew they were that intense though."

I just shrug and say "Sneaky," Aria smiles up at me. I then stop as both from walking, I make Aria spin back into me and smash our lips together. I feel Aria place a hand on the back of my head and bring me deeper into the kiss. Dropping my books, I wrap my other hand around her waist, we stand making out in an empty corridor at school for sometime and for all I cared we could stay there for the rest of the day.

Aria mumbles into the kiss "I'm in love with you too," smiling into the kiss I bring more force into the kiss.

Pulling back I say "Come on my little Harriet the spy, we have a class to get too."

"Or we could just go to your car and make out."

"Or we could do that," leaving our books scattered on the ground. Aria starts leading me out of the school and to my car where we'll hopefully have an epic make out session.

The End.


	2. White and Green

White and Green

* * *

"Aria," I heard myself whisper shouted into the darkness of the room. Sitting up from the bed I shared with my wife of six months, I started looking around the darken room trying to find her but I couldn't see. Being married to the love of your life is the most amazing feeling; I get the biggest smile when I think about our wedding day and seeing Aria walk down the aisle towards me. Aria was incredibly beautiful that day, and every other day that have known her for.

Spencer Hastings was Aria's maid of honour, us three and my maid of honour Hanna Marin all have been friends since the fifth grade. We had met through getting paired up together on the school's working bee day, it's a program school run where student come to volunteer with helping of cleaning the school up. I hadn't really wanted to go but Mum said it was a good way for me to make friends, and friends I did make. Hanna, Spencer, Aria and I all got paired up in group who were working in the library/computer room we were sweeping, cleaning, putting book back and just things to tidy up the library; the best part was we were trust to work alone with no supervision. We had all just seem to really click well, I don't know why when we were all so different but managed to have a lot in common. After that we started hanging out a lot with each other, lunches, outside of school, on weekends and on holidays.

Back to my point Spencer was Aria's maid of honour and helped Aria pick out her dress, Aria didn't want a typical wedding she wanted it to be unique like us and it definitely was different. Aria did wear the typical white dress but her vail was her favourite colour being green, she also had green highlights running through her hair; which was quite beautiful. Hanna Marin my maid of honour had tried to get me into a dress, and we had gone to a few dress shops out of town but I just wasn't comfortable in them. When we went to a suit shop, I found this slim fitting black suit jacket, black shirt and black pants; apparently my but looked good in it, that's what Hanna had said. For fun I had Hanna try on a suit exactly like mine just her size, she was actually surprised at how comfortable it was and we decided to go with these suits for bride and my bride's maids.

Along with Hanna, I had my Dad, Toby and Mike; who was Aria's little brother. Mike had become like my brother, I watched him grow up from this comically boy and into a man and it was great being close with Aria's family. Hanna had got all the guys to come to the suit shop immediately, I was lucky that my Dad and Toby weren't busy at the construction site they both worked at together; Mike was always available. We had them try on a suit each in their own size and the feedback was great, we then need to choose whether we want ties or bowties and we had gone bowties that were green apparently they match the Aria's bride's maid dresses.

Along with Spencer, Aria's bride's maid were My Mum, her Mum and Simone her old baby sitter who was a great friend to Aria. The day had been great with Aria and I reading out the vow's we had wrote, Arias were beautiful and making everyone cry; while mine were beautiful as well but made everyone laugh. We didn't get married in a church, we actually got married at our old primary school; which was weird location.

We wanted the place to be special and what's more special than the place you first might, luckily enough the school was happy to throw the wedding and the repetition there. We held the ceremony in the computer room/library, with Aria and I on the second top step with the minster on the step above us and each other our bride's maid were on steps going down in higher order. The maid of honours were a step below us, then we had my Dad and Aria's Mum on the next step and on the second to last step we had our last bride's maid being my Mum and Toby. On the very last step my little cousin Jodi stood there she had been our flower girl and Aria's cousin Joshua was the ring bearer; they were both extremely cute.

Our close family and friends were all seated down in the computer room, the school had pushed everything in the room back to the far wall and we had set white and green chairs up on either side with an aisle in the middle of it. The aisle was a red carpet which lead around to the computer room door where Aria's bride's maid and herself had enter. My bride maid's and myself had enter from the library door and got into the precision. The photographers we had hired or Aria had meet through work were set up in the library overlooking us all, it was the perfect view point to get the best photos without anyone getting in the way.

* * *

After the ceremony and taking loads of photos, all the guests made their way over to the school's gym which had been set up in green and white balloons, table clothes, chairs, streamers and even the lights were flashing green and whiter; white was my favourite colour. The whole day and night had been a great day/night; we had set off on our honeymoon the next day which was to London. London held a special place in both our hearts because we both wanted to go and experience a new culture that wasn't like our own, it just seemed right to go their together on our honeymoon. I was brought out of though when I heard the floorboard creak, I looking up as I saw Aria enter the room with a glass of water.

I asked "Where did you go?"

Aria replied with "I had a bad dream and a glass of water always calms me down."

"You could've woken me," I say while holding a hand out for her to take. Aria placed her glass down on our bedside table and she took my hand. Pulling her down to me I had her sit in between my legs and lay back against me, we had a sheet left in between us but we were really close together.

Resting my hand on Aria's shoulder, I asked "What was the bad dream about?"

"Oh it's nothing, it's silly," Aria was making it out to be nothing but I knew her better than to believe it.

"Please Aria, please tell me. I won't judge, I won't laugh and maybe I can help calm you back down because right now your heart is racing."

Aria looked back at me with this playful smile and said "Who said my heart is racing because it's scared, when there is another perfectly good reasoning." I smiled at Aria, I knew she was stooling and trying to get me to forget but that was going to forget.

Pecking the top of her nose, I say "Nice try, please I want to know, I need to know," I was desperate to know what was going through Aria's mind.

"Fine. I dreamt that you died, you died right in front me and slowly too. I couldn't do anything, I was trapped and all I could do was watch as something kept stabbing you. I lost you, I lost you and there was nothing I could do," I felt Aria starting to shake as she began to cry.

"Hey, hey Ssh…it's okay, I'm right here," I surround my body around her so that her sense would feel me and know that I am here right with her.

Clearing my throat, I being to sing Aria's and my song, "When your legs don't work like they used to before, and I can't sweep you off of your feet. Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love? Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks? And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70 and by my heart could still fall as hard at 23. And I'm thinking about how people fall in love in mysterious ways, maybe just the touch of a hand. Oh me, I fall in love you every single day and I just wanna tell you I am. So honey now, take me into your loving arms. Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars. Place your head in my beating heart. I'm thinking out loud, maybe we fond love right where we are." This had been the song Aria and I had our first dance too, the best thing about that moment was Spencer and Hanna had gotten together with everyone in the wedding party to sing it to us; it was a beautiful and magical moment.

Aria then took over singing for me, "When my hair all but grey and my memory fade and the crowds don't remember my name. When my hands don't play the strings the same way, hmm, I know you will still love the same. Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen. Baby, your smile's forever in mind and memory. I'm thinking about how people fall in love in mysterious way, maybe it's all part of a plan. I just keep on making the same mistake, hoping that you'll understand. But baby now, take me into your loving arms. Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars. Place you head on my beating heart. I'm thinking out loud that maybe we found lover right where we are."

Aria and I then both sang together "So baby now, take me into your loving arms. Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars. Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart. I thinking out loud that maybe we found love right where we are. Oh, maybe we found love right where we are and we found love right where we are." Even though weren't good singers that didn't matter to either one of us, it's the thought and the meaning that counts the most. We both knew the song by heart, we've played a thousand times plus some more, it was our song and it represents to us how we felt about each other.

"You're not going to lose me Aria, I'm always going to be here no matter what because I love you Aria."

"I love you too Emily," Aria had turned around sometime during the song so we could sing it too each other.

I asked "Do you want to know what I was thinking about before you came back in?"

"Yes, of course."  
"I was thinking about our wedding day, how perfect it truly was. I got to marry the women I love, I got to marry my best friend and declare my love for you in front of all our friends and family. I remember having our first dance to that song as our wedding party sang the song to us, I remember seeing you walking down th aisle to me looking as beautiful as ever, with your green coloured vail and I remember everything about our honeymoon."

"You Emily Fields are perfect, you make me safe, you make me calm and you make me feel loved. I've never met anyone as truly incredible sweet and humbling as Emily Fields, as some of you may know Emily and I start out as strangers working together at school for working bee. We went from being complete strangers in this very room, may I add to becoming friends, best friend, girlfriends, fiancée and now wife. The journey Emily and I have shared has been rocking, with ups and down and few twists in the middle just for good measure; which is why I know whatever comes our way, whatever happens we will get through it together. Emily you are a child at heart, you've made me laugh and smile more times than I can count, you have this way of making everyone feel special just to know and that's why I feel so lucky. I am so lucky to be standing here today in front of the people who mean the most to us, people who have seen us through the highs and lows of our relationship and I get to say two magic words 'I do. I do choose to marry you Emily, I do choose to love you for the rest of our lives and I do choose you to do the dishes every night at home. I'm also lucky to be standing here today and getting married to my best friend, what more could you possible want? Well we both want children, in the near future and that will be tough but I know together we'll get to be parents and watch as the new love of our live makes their way through life. We'll guide them through life just like our wonderful did; we'll help them through life and answer any question they might ask. With all my heart I love you Emily Fields and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life, of our life together and creating our own unique family." I remember all those words, it had been Aria's vows to me and it's understandable why everyone cried a couple of tears.

"Your vows were so beautiful, you were beautiful and just the whole day was beautiful."

"That it was, it certainly was and you looked so handsome in your suit," I smiled at Aria before leaning in to peck her on the lips. Looking down at Aria's hand, I found the hand that had the gold ring, the gold ring that I had slipped onto Aria's finger on that magically day. The rings were special to us because I had gotten them in graved on Aria's it said 'White Forever' and on mine it said 'Green Always' it was a beautiful thing I had gotten done because I always said forever and Aria always said always; it was just our thing.

"I love you Aria Montgomery-Fields."

"And I love you Emily Fields-Montgomery." Aria crushed her body down on top of me and kissed me on the lips. Wrapping my arms around her back, I held Aria tightly to me as we had a mini make-out session and this was where I wanted to be forever green and always white.

The End.


	3. Merry Christmas Sk8er Boi and Yale Girls

Merry Christmas Sk8 Boi and Yale Girls

* * *

"What do you want for Christmas Em?" I asked while trying to think about what to get her since the holiday was only a month away and I knew how much Emily loved Christmas; it was her favourite holiday. We had already set the Christmas lights up inside and out, the whole house was covered with Christmas decoration and I don't know how bad my room at home had been cover in Christmas decoration as well. Emily looked up from her Christmas colouring, Emily is a real child at heart and I found it really adorable, sweet and cute all at the same time.

Emily said "All I need for Christmas is you Aria."

"Well I can't really wrap myself up, with a bow on top and sit under your tree until Christmas time."

"If you did, I would want to unwrap you way before Christmas time and I don't think you can breathe in Christmas wrapping paper."

"Is that your way of telling me you'd miss me?"

"Absolutely," I smiled over at Emily as she return to her Christmas colouring.

The next day at the brew I was sitting drinking coffee with Hanna and Spencer, Emily was at the school practicing she had big meet this coming week that would hopefully get Emily a scholarship in spots at Yale. I had already been accept into Yale on an Art and English scholarship, I still wasn't sure on which way I'd take my life but college was about finding yourself and who you really are. Emily and I had begun dating during the summer just before senior year for both of us to start with the girls away most summer visiting family, it gave us a lot of time to just spend together. We'd go on picnic's, to the movies, shopping at the mall doing a little homework, going to the pool or a trips to the beach.

One day we had end up taking a road trip to a beach in Philly together and decided to camp there for at least two day if not more, we took turns driving and playing DJ. It was a very fun journey especially since Emily and I had the same tastes in music, so there wasn't much complaining, but what made the weekend even great was we shared a kiss. It was late at night, freezing cold being right on the beach with the sea breeze air wasn't making me any less cold. Even building a fire and sitting as close as I possible could, I remember Emily taking off her jacket and wrapping it around me. The jacket had Emily scent all over it, which helped in warming up but I still felt like an ice cube. When Emily had sat back down extremely close to me, she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me in close to her nice warm body.

With Emily's arms around me I started to warm up, when I had looked up at Emily I saw the reflection of the fire in her chocolate brown eyes. I'd remember what happened in the next five minutes for the rest of my life because when Emily had turned to look at me, I kissed her with no warning; I had just gone for it. When Emily had gotten over the shock of me kissing me, she started to kiss me back and we had a very heat make-out session; the best one I'd ever had. Emily had pulled away, apologise before standing up from the sand and making the way into our tent. I had to put the fire out first but when I joined Emily inside the tent she was already asleep, or was faking it because she didn't want to talk to me.

The next morning I had woken to find Emily already out of the tent and the sound of sizzling and after changing into my bathers with a top over top I made my way out of the tent. Seeing Emily over the camp stove with wet hair and in her own bathers, told me she had already been for a swim and was now cooking breakfast. Emily acted like nothing had happened; serving me some breakfast and we made a small conversation over it. I cleaned up everything before stripping my shirt off and making my way down to the waterfront, I had been floating in the ocean until a big wave of water splashed me. When I wiped the water out of my eyes, I looked to see Emily retreating form and went after her. We have a massive water fight, splashing water at each other, dunking each other into the water or picking one another up and dropping them off our back.

At the moment I was currently on Emily's back she was dragging me through the water, making sudden turns here and there that would make me squeal in laughter. When Emily looked back at me we both had these big smiles on our face and I leant forward to kiss her, but she pulled away and let go of my body and made her way back into the beach. Following out after her, I grabbed my towel from the sand and wrapped it around me; Emily had done the same and was barely looking at me. We did eventually talk, Emily said ii was just confused because we had been spending a lot of time together and feeling annoyed at Emily I kissed her and said I wasn't confused, I knew what I wanted. We had spent two extra days at the beach, just to spend extra time together alone and one our last night at the beach we were both ready to have our first time together; sexually.

"Aria," I heard Spencer say while Hanna was waving a hand in front of my face.

Snapping out of my thought, Hanna asked "Where'd you go?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking," I replied with a smile on my face.

Spencer asked "What about?"

I answered with "The week Emily and I went to the beach in Philly."

"The week you got together?" Hanna asked and I nodded my head, I smile at the memory.

Hanna asked "Why are you thinking about that?"

I responded with "I'm just trying to think of what to get Emily for Christmas, it's our first Christmas together as a couple and I want to get her something special and meaningful."

"That's understandable but you might be overthinking things just a little. When you think of Emily, what do you think about?" Spencer asked.

While thinking about Emily, Hanna said "Her childish nature," I smiled at Hanna's answer.

"When I think about Emily, I think about how caring and giving she is to others; whether she knows them our not doesn't matter, she'd do anything for others."

Spencer said "Okay, now Emily won't care about what you give her as long as it comes from is all that matters; she loves you." I nod my head slowly as I start to rethink what to get her, I smiled when the perfect idea came to my head.

Hanna asked "What did you come up with?"

I replied with "You'll just have to see on the day," I shrugged. We had all arranged to sleepover at Spencer's house out on the barn on Christmas Eve, we'd eat food and watch stacks of Christmas movies. We'd all decided to get everyone a gift and not just our partner, which we'd put under the tree that Spencer and I had put up, as well as decorating the whole barn in Christmas decoration; there was even a reef on the barn's door and lights set up outside. At midnight we'd exchange gifts, taking it in turns handing out our gifts and just celebrating the Christmas spirt together. Afterwards we'd watch a few more Christmas movies or listen to Christmas music before going to sleep, because we all have busy Christmas day with our respective families. The day after Christmas we were going back to Spencer's house which would be empty and we were going to have a family dinner, I was extremely excited about spending time with my friends.

* * *

With two trips into Philly I was able to buy Emily's Christmas present and it had turned out great, I was extremely excited to see Emily's face when she saw my present. Emily pulled up in front of Spencer's house, it was Christmas Eve and I was beyond excited and I was having trouble controlling my excitement; as was Emily. When she'd pick up from my house that night, she wore this massive smile and was wearing the dorkiest but cutest Christmas sweater. We were all instructed to wear Christmas sweaters, Emily's was more out there than mine was but they sort of match each other's perfectly.

Hopping out of the car, we made our way to the boot of the car where we had managed to squish everything inside, I had my sleeping over bag and two bags full of present and Emily had the same amount of bags. Placing my sleepover bag on my shoulder and pulling my present bags out of the car. After Emily had gotten her stuff out, she closed the boot and we made our way to the backyard of the Hastings house. The barn door was opened already with Christmas music blaring from inside, I let Emily walk in first before me since I had already seen the inside from helping Spencer setting it up. Watching Emily's face light up with even more excitement, I saw Spencer and Toby were already inside the barn; which just left Hanna and Caleb to come.

"This is incredible," Emily said voice full excitement. There were inside lights set up going around the room, the tree was set up in back corner decorate with present underneath and lights twinkling. You could just hear the fireplace roaring over the Christmas music which was set up on the TV and playing through speakers, watching movies tonight was going to be amazing. There was a big countdown clock set up behind the TV; it was counting down the hours, minutes and seconds until Christmas. On a big table there was a Christmas table cloth covering the table and on there was different food, somewhere hot and somewhere cold; they're favourites of each of us.

Seeing Toby and Spencer's costumes mad me smile, Toby was Rudolph the red nosed reindeer and Spencer was an elf. Toby was wearing all brown clothes with a red nose and on top of his head he had a hat with antlers, on Toby's feet he wore brown shoes meant to be hooves. Spencer was wearing an elf shirt, which had Santa's little helper on it and screwdrivers and things you'd see on an elf. Her pants were green coloured tights, on her she had a green and red striped hat, that point upwards with no creases in the hat and on her feet she wore green boots. I was about to question them when I heard the sound of walking, turning I saw Caleb and Hanna had arrived, Emily and I moved further into the barn; giving them room to enter the barn.

When they did I smiled at their costumes Caleb was dressed up as Santa himself and Hanna was of course Mrs Claus. Caleb wore this big puffy Santa jacket red and white of course, with a black belt around his waist holding up his pants; which were the same colour as his jacket. He had black boots on his feet, a Santa's hat on his head but you could see his black hair around his hate and Caleb also had white attached beard on his face. Hanna was wearing a jacket like Caleb, it was longer than his though going all the way down to her feet and she had a belt around her waist too; unlike Caleb's jacket though her's had a hoodie which was currently pulled up at the moment. Underneath her jacket you could see this beautiful, elegant red dress, black heel boots on her feet and round glasses which sat on her nose.

I asked "What's all this? I thought you said we were all wearing Christmas sweaters," I looked at Spencer who had a big smile on her face.

Spencer replied with "I did but I thought this would add to the fun."

Emily asked "What are Aria and I?"

Hanna replied with "You're the children," I nodded my head and watched as a big smile came upon Emily's face and seeing her smile brought one to my face too.

I say looking at Spencer "You are forgiven this time," Emily, Caleb, Hanna and I all moved to put our present underneath the tree. Looking around the room, I saw Spencer had brought three mattress into the barn, one for each other the couples to share and we were all fine with that. Taking Emily's sleepover bag from her shoulder, I went to the mattress closet to the food table and placed our bags down on top of it; claiming the bed as ours. Toby and Spencer's stuff had already been set up on the bed next to our, which was in the middle and left Hanna and Caleb with the bed closet to the barn door. Spencer moved over to the barn door and closed it, I saw Emily make her way to the food table and joined her there.

I heard Caleb say "This place looks amazing," I heard others approving.

Placing my head on top of Emily's shoulder, I asked "See any food you like?"

"Yeah, I'll definitely be coming back for second, thirds even," I realised a breath in relief. I had been in charge of creating the foods list, but Spencer went to get it all and make it; since she had the most free-time. I hoped I hadn't gone overboard with food and everyone had something they liked on this table, I would be devastated if the others had nothing they liked on this table. We had all been given jobs, I had been the food list and helping Spencer set the room up, Spencer was cooking the food and setting up the room.

Toby had been in charge of getting the music and bringing only Christmas music; since that's the holiday we are celebrating. Like I had done with food, Toby had created a list with our favourite Christmas songs, so there were Christmas songs we all liked and I noticed there was a section between the beds and tree/fireplace which had been set so we could all dance. Caleb was in charge of bring stacks of Christmas movies, he didn't need to create a list he just need to borrow our Christmas movies we own and buying or downloading new ones or ones we didn't have.

Hanna and Emily had teamed up together to buy the alcohol, we weren't old enough to drink yet but Spencer's parents were actually okay with it as long as we didn't over drink. Emily and Hanna had brought the alcohol over yesterday, it was in the fridge and in buckets that had ice in them and sheet underneath the buckets to catch the drips of water when the ice would melt. The six of us made a great team when it came to celebrating together and making sure everyone was going to have a good time tonight.

* * *

The night had been loads of fun, eating food when we wanted to, having a few drinks, talking, dancing, laughing and watching movies together; it was amazing. When Spencer saw there was only a minute until Christmas she paused the movie we were currently watching which was, Santa Claus 3. We had already watched the other two and a few others, in the second movie Toby, Spencer, Caleb and Hanna had all gotten out of there Christmas costumes and into Christmas sweater. Hanna and Caleb actually had matching Christmas sweaters, while Spencer and Toby wore different sweaters. During the final minute we counted down while holding each other's hand, the excitement in the room could be felt everywhere.

We all said together "3…2…1! Merry Christmas!" we shouted before turning to our partners for a kiss.

Hanna shouts "Yay! Presents time! We're going first," she point to herself and Caleb before pushing him towards the tree. Emily and I moved to sit on the couch which was close to Hanna and Spencer's mattress; it was so we were closer for the handing out of presents. Caleb picked up all of his presents and handed them out to each person, but kept Hanna's present in his hand and commands us to open our presents. The four of us tear open our present not needing to be told twice, Spencer was given a Harvard university sweater that had white H, the rest of the sweater was red and she was also given a Harvard hat with the white H as well. Spencer was heading to Harvard next year; I wasn't looking forward to saying goodbye to everyone when it came time to leave.

Toby was given a voucher which would gave him the chance to drive around a V8 race course himself and then do a hot lap with a professional racer, something he'd always wanted to do. Looking across at Emily, in her hand she held this pillow but on the pillow was picture of her and I. We were kissing in front of the mirror at my house; Emily had snapped the picture and Caleb somehow got it.

Finishing unwrapping my present, I found a grey coloured shirt and opening it up; I smiled at it. There was a picture of Emily and I kissing, the same picture that was on Emily's pillow and above the picture it had the words 'Yale bound' and then underneath the picture it had the words 'Emria' which was our couple name; Hanna's idea. The four of us all said our thank-yous and watched as Caleb handed Hanna a small sized present wrapped. Watching

Hanna unwrap the present to reveal and white box, opening the box Hanna pulled out a gold chain necklace that had a silver love heart and engraved onto the heart was C+H=Forever. Caleb had definitely done a good job with presents, getting everyone something special to them and I couldn't wait to see what everyone else got. When Hanna was able to pull herself way from kissing Caleb and got him to put the necklace on her, she stood up from her spot and went to the tree to get her parents. Handing each of us her present but held onto Caleb's present and we all unwrapped her present, I noticed that Emily's present was the biggest.

Spencer's present from Hanna revealed to be a photo album and inside of it were picture of her and Toby together, it was really cute and thoughtful of Hanna. Toby was given a new camera lens, which would zoom in more than the one he currently had; Toby had discovered his passion for photography just this year. With Spencer going to Harvard and Toby not wanting to lose her, he decided to apply for a smaller university in the same state as Harvard and would get a degree in photography.

I smiled at Emily's present it was this huge white polar bear that was wearing a blue shirt with the word 'Yale' on the shirt and a blue hat on his head, it was very cute and adorable; especially when Emily hugged it. Hanna had gotten me a heat shape locket and inside the locket was a picture of Emily and I, we were snuggled up smiling when this photo was taken by Toby. We all thanked Hanna for our thoughtful presents and watched her give Caleb his present. It was a medium size present and underneath the wrapping revealed a photo frame of a photo of them two together, with forever written above the photo.

Spencer stood up and moved across to the tree to bring her presents out from underneath the tree and the other present that were there, she handed them all out to us and along with the present came a hug; but she kept Toby's. Shredding all the paper off, I saw Caleb was given a new black leather jacket since his other one had rip, looked faded and became too small from him to wear. Hanna present revealed to be a new designer handbag, one that was sure to have come off the runway.

Turning to look at Emily to see her holding a box, the picture on the box showed it was lava lamp; Emily had been wanting one for years but her Mum wouldn't let her get one, reading the box I saw it was going to be red and blue. My present revealed to be a stack of CD, all where from my favourite artist Lady Gaga. Saying our thank-yous to Spencer, we watch her give Toby his parents and as he unwrapped his present I felt Emily drop her had onto my shoulder. Underneath the wrapping paper showed I knew quilt cover, a queen bed size quilt cover and when Toby turned it around to show us, it had photos of him and Spencer covering it with red background colour; we all knew that was Toby's favourite colour.

Toby placed his present into his stack of gifts he had received and stood up to get his present from underneath the tree and handed them out to all of; keeping Spencer's present with him. I saw that Toby's gift for Hanna and Caleb was a combine present, same with mine and Emily and they were the same size. Watching as the wrapping paper was removed from Hanna and Caleb's present, found at big picture frame that had collage of photos of them.

Removing the wrapping paper from or gift we found the same size picture frame and inside the frame it had picture of us and our group of friend; it was very beautiful. After saying our thank-yous to Toby, he hand Spencer her present which was in an envelope. Spencer opened the envelope and we watched her read over what was inside before squealing in joy and hugging Toby. When she came back to earth, she showed us two plane ticket to Paris with a hotel booked and places for them to go and visit before they were need back in the US to go to University.

* * *

When everyone was looking at Emily and I, we realised it was our turn and looking at Emily who said "You go first," I nodded my head and stood up from my spot on the couch and gathered up my presents. Handing everyone their presents, giving them hugs and wishing them a Merry Christmas; like everyone else I kept Emily's present to myself. I watched as everyone opened their present for Hanna I got her a new pair of designer sunglasses, they were black. Caleb was hard buying for but I had managed to find this sign that said 'Man Cave' so when him and Hanna move to New York he can hang it up somewhere.

For Spencer I had bought her an Eiffel tower necklace, Toby had told me what his gift was because he needed to know when the perfect time to go would be and I thought this would be a good idea. Toby had been semi-hard to buy for but being Emily's best friend I had a little more insight into what he likes and I was able to find him the perfect gift. I watched as he shred through the wrapping paper to reveal to the other a motor speed boat, Emily told me they used have one as a kid until it stopped working and float to the bottom of the lake and they could never find it.

"This is unreal, thank-you," Toby said and the others followed with their thank-you, I smiled at them and told them they were welcome. Turning to face Emily I handed Emily her present and she pulled me in for a kiss, I smiled into the kiss and I had the biggest smile when I pulled back. Watching Emily as she unwrapped her present, she kept glancing up at me with a smile and I'd smile back at her every time. With the paper removed from Emily's present it revealed to everyone else and Emily to be two shirts, one was blue and the other was white.

Picking the first one up, I grab Emily's hand and say "Stop, follow me," I took Emily's hand and lead her into the bathroom away from the others.

"Why are we in here?"

"I wanted you to see them without the others and I thought we could wear them."

"What are you talking about Aria?"

"Just have a look," I nod my head for her to take a look. Emily placed the shirts on the cupboard of the basin, she held the blue shirt up and in white writing it said 'Aria's No. 1' it was written really big on the front of the shirt. When Emily turned the shirt around it had 'Team Montgomery' and the number '7' on the back written in white as well; 7 is my favourite number and blue is also my favourite colour.

"This is incredible."

Smiling, I replied with "I'm glad you like it, look at the next one," I nodded my head at the other shirt and Emily handed me the blue shirt to pick the white one up. Unfolding the white shirt on the front of the shirt, it said in blue 'Emily's No. 1' Emily smiled at me before turning it around to show 'Team Fields' and the number 18 written on the back of the shirt.

"These are amazing, Aria."

"I'm glad you think so, it took a conversation with Spencer and Hanna for me to work out the perfect present to get you."

"Aria just having you in my life is enough," Emily smiled at me before leaning forward and crushing our lips together.

Hearing a knock on the door and Hanna voice shout "Hurry up you two!" always impatience Hanna was.

I asked "Would you like to wear them?" Emily nodded her head and we exchanged shirts. I watched as Emily lift up her Christmas sweater, as she lift her sweater of her singlet underneath rose up and I got to get Emily's toned stomach a sight I'd never get sick of seeing.

"You better change," I hear Emily say snapping me out of staring at her stomach.

"Sorry," Emily smiled at me and put her shirt on, it fitted her perfectly. Stripping myself of my Christmas sweater I could feel Emily's eyes watching me closely, at the start it use to make me blush every time I felt Emily's eyes on my body but now I just love it; because it shows me how much she loves me. I didn't have a singlet underneath my Christmas sweater, only my bra and I allowed Emily to stare at my body for a while before pulling my new shirt on; I already knew it fitted me perfectly.

Emily said "They look amazing on us," Emily stepped to stand next to my side and we look at ourselves in the mirror and I couldn't help but agree with her.

"You ready to head out there?" I asked and Emily nodded her head. Opening the bathroom door, I took Emily's hand and lead her out of the bathroom and back over to where the others were sitting. I was surprised to see Emily's present under the tree, I thought Hanna was going to hand them out for and just being impatience. Revealing our shirts to the girls, they smiled at me and Emily and turning around to show them the back of the shirts.

Spencer said "Aria those shirt are amazing."

"Yeah, they look great on you two," Hanna added with the two boys nodding their head agreeing with the girls.

Smiling, I say "Thanks," I sit back down on the couch while Emily head over to the tree and pick up all the remaining present which were all hers. Watching Emily hand out all the present and wishing them all Merry Christmas, when Emily sat down empty handed I panicked because I thought she had forgotten but Emily just smiled at me. Looking at the other opening their gifts, I see Toby remove his wrapping paper away first and I see a blue watch that had an engraving on the back saying 'forever friend' and it's very beautiful.

Spencer present revealed to be a silver box, when Spencer lifts the lid of the box a ballerina popped up and the song 'London Bridge is falling down' began to play. Spencer turns into face it towards everyone and on the bottom of the box there was an engraving; which read 'You'll never be like the London Bridge, you are much stronger than you'll probably ever realise. Turning to see Hanna had finished unwrapping her present to see her holding a snow globe, she had shook it a few times and when she turned it to us; I saw the word 'Hannily' inside of it.

Looking at Caleb to see him holding a travel mug with four photos on it, one side had a picture of just him and that was the handle side. Next to that one was a picture of him and Emily together smiling, next one was of Hanna and Caleb together cuddling and in the next one was a picture of all six of us together. With all four of their present, I saw Emily had put a lot of thought into all their presents and made the special to that person.

Emily then said "So that's present done then," everyone looked at Emily shocked.

"Umm…Em, what about Aria?" Spencer and Hanna said at the same time.

"Right, how could I forget? Stay here, I'll be back," I nodded my head and watch as Emily left the barn all together. I looked at the others shock and they had the same look on their faces, we decided to wait for Emily before jumping to any conclusions. Emily walked back into the barn with a wrapped present in her hand, I notice it was a box shape and Emily handed it to me while she dug something out of her pocket; she pulls out a folded up envelope and hands it to me.

I asked "Which do I open first?"

Emily sat down and replied with "The box," she took the envelope back and I couldn't help but look at her confused.

"Trust me, you'll love it," Emily said with a smile on her face. Trusting her smile, I started unwrapping the present and found a brown coloured box underneath. Pulling the sticky tape back from the box, I opened it up and had a look inside. Inside the box I found all this Yale merchandise, two of everything which was flags, teddy bears, mugs, shirts, hats, books, pens, beanies, jumpers, stickers, wrist bands, drink bottle, scarfs and everything else they have for merchandise. Looking at Emily confused, I hadn't taken anything out of the box and before I could ask Emily she handed me the envelope and told me to open it. Looking at the front of the envelope I saw it was to Emily, turning the envelope around and starting to open it. I saw paper inside the envelope and pulling them out, Emily took the envelope while I unfolded the letter and started to read it,

 _Dear Miss Emily Fields,  
We are very excited to tell you, you have been accept in the school of Yale, we are very proud to have you join our school. You'll be welcome to the freshman's swimming team with open arms, your record is amazing and we can't wait to help you excel further with your swimming. You are welcome to sign-up for as many classes as you like but you'll be studying for your bachelor in fitness & health and your bachelor in English. Thank-you very much for choosing the school of Yale and we look forward to having you.  
Kind regards,  
Peter Garcia._

* * *

When I finished reading the letter, I read it again before squealing in excitement; which made Emily laugh. Pulling Emily in for hug, I was jumping up and down in excitement and went back to looking over the stuff in the box.

Spencer asked "What did she get you?" I handed the letter down to Hanna and Caleb and the box of merchandise down to Toby and Spencer.

Hanna said "Oh my god Emily, this is incredible."

"Yeah, it really is but why are you getting a bachelor in English?" Toby asked and I must admit I was confused why she was getting that as well.

Emily replied with "I want to keep my option open and try something new," I nodded my head and wonder if the fact I was getting my bachelor in English as well had anything to do with it.

Spencer said "So you two are heading to New Haven, you two are heading to New York and we're heading to Massachusetts."

Hanna replied with "Yep, we are all growing up," Emily, Hanna, Spencer and I all looked at each other and this sudden feeling of sadness washed over us all. Emily stood up from the couch, she grabbed something out of the box she gave us and I watched her put a Yale hat on her head and then one on my head. Instead of sitting back down, I watched as Emily moved over to the radio and we saw her changing CD's and picking a song.

Emily paused the music before it even played and said "We've all been through a lot together, through break-up, to get back together. Through the good times and the bad, we've stuck it through together. We've grown from children playing in the par to just big kids still playing in the park today. From the days of hide and seek, tag and chase-y to the days of make-up, boyfriends/girlfriends and discovering who were are as teenagers. We've seen it all together, through our own eyes and through each other's eyes. We've watched each other grow up and become who we are today, these are the memories I am holding onto and these are the moments I chose to remember. We've been through high school together, we survive. We got through senior year together, we graduate together and we are still untied to this day. Forever I'll remember you girls, until I'm old and grey, losing my hearing; I'll still remember my best friends and all the crazy adventure we went on. Yes we are about to go our separate ways and probably won't see each other for month, but we won't stop worrying about each other and wondering if they're okay; that will stay with us. We've got tonight to live for and the rest of our lives, so now while this song play I want you all to come up here and dance. Dance like you've never dance before, dance like no one is watching you and let's celebrate the good and the bad times we've shared and get ready for the future." As the song began to play Hanna, Spencer and I all recognised the tune straight away and Emily had the biggest smile on her face; it definitely wasn't a Christmas song. The three of us stood up from our spots and run over to where Emily was standing waiting for us to join her.

The four of us sang at the top of our lungs "He was a boy; she was a girl can I make it any more obvious? He was punk; she did ballet what more can I say? He wanted her and she'd never tell, secretly she wanted him as well. And all of her friends stuck up their nose; they had a problem with his baggy clothes!" Back in middle school and start of high school this was our jam, always playing it at every sleepover over and over again and always singing at the top of our lungs even though none of us could sing.

We swayed with the music, eventually I wrapped my arms around Emily's neck and we swayed together and the two girls got their boyfriends up and dancing. The song continued to play, I sang bits and pieces but I just wanted to enjoy dancing with Emily and being with my best friends. Halfway through the song we all changed partner, and kept switching to different people throughout the rest of the song. At the end of the school the six of us all fell to the ground in heap and out of breath, there were a few giggle here and there but we just mainly trying to catch our breath.

"I'm going to miss you guys," Hanna said. I nodded my head and agreed with her, I didn't know what life was going to be like without these four other people in my life on an everyday bases.

Toby said "We can't waste the time then, we should spend as much time together as we can between now and the time it's time to say bye for now."

Caleb added "And maybe make a promise to return here for Christmas and catch up."

Spencer said "That's a good idea," Emily, Hanna, Toby and I nodded our heads agreeing with them and we made a promise to return here for Christmas again next year. We all eventually got up from where we were laying, Caleb stopped the music from playing, Emily and I went back into the bathroom to change back into our Christmas sweaters, I think Spencer and Hanna were bringing some food over to the bed for us all to share and Toby poured everyone a drink. We settled back down to watch Santa Claus 3 again, I laid my head down onto Emily shoulder as she continued eating pretzel stick; they were her favourite thing to eat at Christmas time.

Every now and then Emily gave me same, I wasn't really hungry but I didn't want to term Emily down. After Santa Claus 3 finished, Spencer put Santa Paws in and it was a sleep movie. We all got settled and all drifted off to sleep in our own time, Christmas day had only just come and we all had busy day ahead. This Christmas was definitely being very magically and special because I spent it with the people I loved, and the women I loved.

The End.


	4. Little Mermaid

Little Mermaid

* * *

"How are you doing?" I asked as I walked through the door and sat down next to Aria.

"I'm fine Emily, it's just a cold." I placed my hand on Aria's forehead to feel she was boiling and instantly felt bad for her. When she had rang me this morning to tell me she would be at school due to be sick, all I had wanted to do was go see her and take care of her but she told me not; plus I knew my Mum would kill me for skipping. As soon as the school bell rang for the days end, I rushed to shops to get some of Aria's favourite food and anything I knew she liked to have while sick.

"What's in the bag?" Aria asked while taking my hand away from her forehead and held it instead.

"Just some of your favourites," I say while pulling things out to show her.

"You didn't have to do that Em."

"Oh yes I do, I have a sick girlfriend to look after."

When Aria started to pout, I asked "What's wrong? Are you about to be sick?"

"No, you'll know if I'm about to be sick. The problem is your being too sweet and cute, and normally I kiss you but I can't because I'm sick and I don't want you to get sick," Aria's pouty face was extremely cute and adorable.

Leaning forward, I try to kiss Aria but she pulls away and said "Emily no! You are not allowed to get sick too," I moved to lay down on top her. Reaching up with my hands, I grabbed a hold of her face so she couldn't move it and I leant forward to kiss her. Aria tried pulling back but soon she started to kiss me back and soon we were making out.

Aria pulled back and said "I'm going to punch you, if you end up getting sick," she lightly hits my tests to push me back and I just smile down at her.

"Sure, whatever," I said before then asking "What do you want to do?"

"I just want to snuggle with my favourite girl."

"Okay, now what movie do you want me to put in? Sleeping Beauty or The Little Mermaid?" I asked dead serious.

"The Little Mermaid," I smiled at the cute face Aria made. Standing up from the couch, I picked the DVD out and put it into the TV, as well as grabbing the controller. After turning the TV on, switching it to DVD mode and pressing play on the movie, I laid in between the couch and Aria.

"Em?"

"Yeah," I said while looking down a dazed Aria.

"Thank-you for coming over."

"Of course, there's nowhere else I'd rather be than right here with you."

"I love you."

"I love you too Aria," I leant down and pecked Aria on the cheek. It was moment like these that I loved just Aria and I together alone, snuggled up together and just being ourselves. Aria made me feel special just to be here friend but lucky enough to be the one she chose to date and be with. As I looked down at Aria as she rolled over and rested her head on my chest/shoulder, she nuzzled her head and tries to go to sleep. Watching Aria was my very past time to do; she was just extremely adorable and always had this cute pout on her face when she was asleep. Seeing Aria like this as a peaceful person, nothing was able to hurt her and I wouldn't allow anyone to hurt her in dreams or in the real world.

"Emily," I heard Aria mumble out with this massive smile on her face. Reaching up with my hand, I tucked a piece of hair behind Aria's ear and I felt her lean back into the hand on instant. Leaning down with my lips, I kissed Aria on the top of her forehead, kissing her closed eyelids, down to her nose, across to both of her ears and then finally reaching her lips. I pecked her lips not wanting to wake her or stop her from going to sleep; she needed to get plenty of rest while sick. I felt Aria's lips peck mine back, I moved my lips down her cheeks, to her chin and then back up the way they came down.

"Love you," I whispered to Aria before trying to get some sleep myself. I wasn't overly tired but I didn't think it wouldn't hurt to try and get some sleep, with my girlfriend.

The End.


	5. Pretending For What?

Pretending For What?

* * *

 _"_ _Face to face and heart to heart, we're so close yet so far apart. I close my eyes I look away, that's just because I'm not okay. But I hold on, I stay stronger wondering if we still belong."_ Confused by the singing I looked around the cafeteria room to see Emily Fields standing on a table singing a song from Glee.  
 _  
"Will we ever say the words we're feeling? Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls. Will we ever have our happy ending? Or will we forever only be pretending? Will we always, always be pretending?"_ Emily stared directly at me and by now everyone in the cafeteria including our best friends Hanna Marin, Alison DiLaurentis and Spencer knew Emily was sing to me.  
 _  
"How long do I fantasize? Make believe that it's still alive. Imagine that I am good enough and we can choose the ones we love. But I hold on, I stay strong wondering if we still belong."_ Emily and I had been dating ever since my family got back from our summer trip from Iceland last year. I don't know what it was about Emily but after being away from her the whole summer; with only postcards and short skype session something just seemed to change us. It might also be Emily's big brown eyes that make it hard to disappoint, it might also be her sense of humour, the way she laughs or her big caring heart.  
 _  
"Will we ever say the words we're feeling? Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls. Will we ever have our happy ending? Or will we forever only be pretending? Will we always, always be?"_ Recently Emily and I had been talking about our future and what it would look like; we both wanted each other in our future but nothing ever simple. We end up getting into this huge argument two weeks ago now, I didn't realise until now how much time had passed but in that fight a lot of things were said.  
 _  
"Keeping secrets safe, every move we make. Seems like no one's letting go and it's such a shame. Cause if you feel the same, how am I supposed to know?"_ There was a confusion look on Emily's face, she had never been good at talking after an argument which is probably why we hadn't spoken for such a long time, but I think she was just confused on where we stood with each other. Standing up from my chair I decided to sing the last of the song with Emily, just so she knew that line of communication were open after the song finished.  
 _  
"Will we ever say the word we're feeling? Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls. Will we ever have our happy ending? Or will we forever be pretending? Will we always, always, always be? Will we always, always, always be? Will we always, always, always be pretending?"_ As we finished the song looking deeply into each other's eyes, we both took deep breaths from belting out the last part of that song together. As the cafeteria stood in silence for the first time in all my years of being here, Emily and I just kept staring into each other's eyes.

I remember the first time listening this song with Emily, we were both huge Glee fans and since the girls weren't we would go over to each other's house on Glee nights to watch the episode together. Then spend hours during the week singing the songs and just talking, laughing about the latest episode and what our favourite characters had been up too. When I had return from Iceland Emily and I decided to binge watch Glee episode, when we got to this episode two days later we had decided to perform it ourselves. Just like Finn and Rachel had done in the episode, at the end of the song we ended up kissing and that was the birth of Emria as Emily cutely calls us. Breaking out of my thoughts when I heard the sound of some landing, I see Emily has jumped down from the table she had been standing on and she was now standing in front of me.

"Will we always be pretending?" Emily asked while singing the line. Seeing the confusion and heartbreaking look on Emily's face crushed me more than anything and instead of saying a word I just wrapped my arms around Emily.

"It was just a stupid, silly fight it doesn't mean we are over, okay?" I say while pulling back to look at Emily and found a tear eyed Emily.

"Hey don't cry, I don't know what's going to happen with us but I know we are going to give it everything we've got and even more. I don't enter relationship lightly Emily, I see my future being with you and we will work everything out."

"Okay, I love you Aria and I can't lose you," Emily said the magical words to my ears.

"I love you too Emily and you'll never lose me, no matter what happens."

"Aria?" Emily asked almost nervous.

"Yes Emily," I replied back with.

"Can I kiss you please?"

"Of course you can Emily." I had a big smile on my face as Emily leant forward, I meet her halfway and our lips connect for a soft, slow but passionate filled kiss. Stepping closer to Emily as she wrapped her arms around me, Emily pulled out of the kiss and tucks her head down into my shoulder. As Emily rested her head on my shoulder I brought a hand up to run my fingers through her hair in what I hope was a calming manner. Our moment was soon interrupted when the bell for ending lunch rang, I heard Emily sigh before pulling her head back from my shoulder and looking at me.

"I think we have some explaining to do," Emily said while tipping her head and I turned around to see our three friends sitting at the table we normally eat lunch at with a explain look on their faces. We hadn't told the girls about our relationship because at the start we just wanted to figure everything out and then we became comfortable in our bubble and just never got around to telling them. Taking Emily's hand I lead her over to the table and sit down in the two vacant seats left and we wait for everyone to leave the cafeteria. Spencer, Hanna and I all had free periods after lunch but Emily and Alison both had a class after lunch but I don't think either of them where leaving the table until we finish talking.

"So your dating," Spencer states after ten minutes of silence.

"Umm…yeah," I replied while slide my lunch plate over to be in between Emily and I to share

Alison asked "How long have you guys been shacking up?"

Emily answered with "We started dating around the time Aria got back from her family trip to Iceland last summer, a bit over a year."

"A bit over a year? Why didn't you tell us? It's not like we won't have been supportive," Hanna stated.

I replied with "At the beginning we were just figuring out what these new feelings were and then we became comfortable in our bubble we just never got around to telling you," looking at Emily who is nodding her head while eating cold French fries.

Alison asked "So why did Emily just make that very public declaration of love for you Aria?"

"We had a fight," Emily and I replied with at the same time.

Spencer asked "About what?"

Hanna added "Is that why we've barely seen either of you two these last few weeks because you were avoiding seeing each other."

"Something like that Hanna," Emily replied with while I said "We were fighting about our future." When I finished speaking Emily moved her chair over towards mine and laid her head down on my shoulder, pecking Emily's head before smiling at the girls

I say careful of not being too loud in Emily ears "We are sorry we didn't tell you."

Hanna spoke "It's okay, we can see where you were coming from your point of view's and you two make the cutest couple.

"Emria," Emily whispered.

"What was that?" Spencer, Hanna and Alison all asked at the same time.

Smiling at Emily adorableness, I repeat "Emria is what Emily has named us."

Hanna gasped and said "I've taught her well," shaking my head at Hanna's happiness.

Spencer then said "We should probably all head to class; we can hang out after school and get more details."

I replied with "Sounds good," Emily groaned while trying to attach herself to me.

"It's not going to work Emily, you've tried it before and it hasn't work," I say.

"Party-pooper," was Emily's replied as she sat up from laying her on my shoulder.

I suggested "Why don't I walk you to your class?"

"Okay," Emily said becoming very perky it scared me a little bit. After arranging the plans for after school Emily and I made our way out of the cafeteria in each other's arms, I walked Emily to close and enjoyed every single second of it.

The End.


	6. Believer

Believer

* * *

Watching her as she danced with Jake, she wore this massive smile on her face and I knew that smile meant she was happy. I wanted her to be happy but I wished it was me making her smile like that and hearing her laugh was music to my ear, but again I wished it was me. Not being able to watch them anymore I turned around to see Ezra, Aria's ex-boyfriend standing there and he was watching her and Jake just as intensely as I had been. After Ezra and Aria had broken up almost six months ago now, we had somehow become friends and even though he was still my teacher it wasn't weird.

I had been falling behind in English and he offered to tutor me, it had be great fun I mean no one mad English as fun as he did. Soon the tutoring turned into a friendship, I didn't tell the girls about it though since any Ex is meant to be the enemy; even if they ended on good terms. One day when I was over at his apartment we had been going over the book for English, he was trying to get me to understand the deeper meaning behind the story. We finished studying and he offered me a beer, as long as I promised not to tell anyone and I accepted. We had begun talking about our lives away from school, soon the conversation turn to my friends and Aria. He opened up to me about the break up, he said it was for the best because it wouldn't have ended up working in the first place. There was a moment where we both let out a sigh, he asked me what was up and I ended up spilling my guts to him.

Ezra looked at me and spoke "It's not fair that one person can be so happy," he tipped his head towards Aria and looking back I saw her still dancing with Jake but her smile was bigger.

"She deserves to be happy," I replied with and moved to stand closer to him.

Ezra asked "Do you think she's really happy with him?"

"I don't know, I've never seen her smile that big," I sighed when I realised she might actually be really happy with him.

"Why are you giving up on her?" Ezra asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" I asked back trying to play it cool.

"Please Emily I hear how you talk about her, then look at her in class and just now I caught you staring longingly at her."

"I was not."

"You were too Emily. When Aria and I were together I used to see the way you looked at her in class, you looked like a kicked puppy and it made me feel bad about loving her."

"You shouldn't of, you were clearly who she wanted and I accept it."

"But why are you giving up on her now? She might actually like you."

"Well she clearly doesn't," I say pointing at her and Jake.

Ezra said "I don't know Emily. When we were together she talked a lot about you, she was very worried about you after Maya left and I know she would do anything for you."

"It's Aria, she worries about everything and everyone and I know she'd do anything for anyone. None of those facts makes me special because I know Aria; I've heard her talk about you and Jake. That's how I know I'll never have a chance, it's better to just leave well enough alone."

Ezra nods his head and asked "Let me ask you this then, if you knew she returned those feelings you have for her back to you, would you still leave well enough alone?"

"Of course not, you'd have to be an idiot to miss a chance to be with Aria, she amazing," I say getting lost in my thoughts of Aria.

"Exactly and I'm telling you, you're an idiot to not tell Aria how you feel. Even if she doesn't return your feelings at least she would know how you feel and we both know Aria isn't the type of person to let that affect your friendship in anyway. I think Aria would be more upset with you if you don't tell her how your feeling."

"I just can't risk rejection, not from her."

"Why? Why not?" Ezra asked

"Because if I tell her how I feel and she rejects me then I'll be crushed, no heartbroken and I wouldn't be able to be around her anymore. Which would suck, not just for me but for her, Spencer and Hanna, it would be selfish of me. If I did this one selfish thing in telling Aria how I truly feel about her then I quite possibly ruining four human beings lives."

"Only you Emily could make telling someone you are in love with them like your being selfish."

"Well it sure does feel like it," I replied with and Ezra shook his head at me.

Ezra then said "You have been in love with her since you first meet and you've kept it a secret for far too long. First it was because you hadn't come out, then it was because Noel was dating her and then it was because of me. Are you really going to go through all this pain for a third time because she might like Jake?"

I replied with "Look at how happy she s dancing with him, I've never seen her that happy and she deserve to be happy. What could I offer that he hasn't already? I have nothing to give her and for starters I'm not good enough for her, she deserves a prince on a white horse."

"That is complete bullshit Emily. Any girl would be lucky to have you as their girlfriend, your kind, sweet, funny, beautiful, talent, smart and so much more, it puzzles me that you still don't see that in yourself. Also why can't you be Aria shining princess on a white horse?"

"Because that's not how thing work out for me, I don't get the big fairy tale life and I never will so why inflict that onto someone else as amazing as Aria."

Ezra said "Okay, if we weren't at a school function I would punch you right in the face and maybe that will knock some sense into you."

"Wow, you are such a great guy; now tell me why aren't girls just falling into your lap?" I said with a smile and Ezra eventually smiled as well. Hearing the song stop playing I turned around to appalled the folk band playing this event, a new song begun playing and I saw Jake leading Aria off the dance floor. They sat down at the table with Spencer, Toby, Hanna and her date Travis. Aria took a sip of her water before scanning the room and when her eyes landed on me she smiled and waved.

"Oh Aria you are just so perfect, won't you just dance with me," I heard Ezra say standing right behind me.

"I'm not afraid to hit you, I don't care we are at a school function I will hit you if provoked."

Ezra replied with "I believe you would but then who would you get drunk with and talk about Aria all the time with."

I said "You wouldn't stop hanging out with me just because I hit you."

"No, I wouldn't it's not really my style and the last time that happen you sat outside my apartment door for a full week." Ezra walked away laughing, I gasped and glared at his walking away form.

"Hey," I heard her beautiful voice say as she suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Oh hi," I replied with.

Aria asked "What were you and Mr Fitz talking about?"

"I was seeing if he was free this weekend to catch up for a study session."

"Really? I didn't know you got help from him."

"Well, I'm terrible at English and it makes sense to get help from my English teacher." That wasn't exactly true, I used to ace English until Aria was put into my English and then staring at her seemed better than paying attention.

"Oh, if you need help I could always help you," Aria offered and it was very tempting.

I replied with "It's okay, you have Jake and Mr Fitz is happy to help me out." Looking across the room I groaned internally when I saw Ezra making kissy faces at me when no one was looking, I really want to flip the bird at him but I kept my cool.

"Jake would understand me helping you out with school, it's important that you stay with the class and not fall behind," Aria replied strongly with.

"Seriously Aria, it's okay. Mr Fitz has been a great help so far and he gives me heads up in what we are studying next, we've got a whole system down pat."

"Okay, if you're sure but I didn't think you could stand him? When we were going out you used mumble hateful words about him."

Shrugging, I replied with "That was before I needed help in English and realised he is actually a good teacher," that was part of the truth.

Aria went to say something when Jake came up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and said "Hey."

"Hi," Aria replied with.

Jake then asked "I was wondering if I could steal Aria my favourite folk song just came on?"

I replied with "Go for it," I was trying so hard not to look like a kicked puppy.

"Thanks," Jake said before dragging Aria way to the dance floor. Signing to myself I look over at Ezra and he has the same crushed face as I have, he gives me a smile but I shrugged my shoulders.

* * *

Walking over to the now vacant table my friends had all once been sitting at but were now dancing with their boyfriends, looking all happy and I felt really depressed. I don't know why I thought coming to this thing by myself would make me feel any different, I was the single one of the group and I couldn't act sad because then it'd bring everyone down.

"Ma'am would you like to dance?" I couldn't help but laugh at Ezra calling me ma'am, I also felt extremely old.

I asked back "What will everyone think? A teacher and a student dancing together." I wasn't really that worried but that's how rumours start and I didn't want Ezra to lose his job.

Ezra replied with "Emily, you are an openly gay person I think we are safe," he offered his hand and I couldn't help but take his hand. He led me to the middle of the dance floor and started to dance like he was hearing hip-hop song and not a country song.

Tipping my head back in laughter, I heard Ezra say "What worried you won't keep up?" Shaking my head at his challenge, I began following his lead in dancing hip-hop like to a country song. As I danced with Ezra I didn't even care if everyone had stopped their dancing to watch us because for the first time that night I was actually having fun. There was definitely no way I felt anything sexually for Ezra, he was like an older brother to me and that was all he would ever be. Laughing as Ezra attempted to do a back flip but failed miserably, I then showed him how it was done and complete my own back flip.

"Show off!" I heard Ezra yell at me over the music.

"Jelly!" I yell back as I do another back flip and landing perfectly. The music slowly winded down to the end of the song and looking around the room I saw everyone had stopped dancing, they were all now staring at Ezra and I. Stopping my eyes when I reached my friends they all wore the same shocked look, I wasn't sure if it was from me dong a back flip or if it was me openly dancing with Ezra and actually enjoying myself.

Ezra said "You win," he holds out his hand for me to shake and I shake his hand with my victory smile plastered on my face.

"No need to get all cocky about it," Ezra said while punching me lightly in the shoulder.

I whispered into his ear because the music hadn't started playing again "Can I come over to your place? After tonight and the whole Jake and Aria, I need a beer."

"Sure Emily," Ezra said patting my shoulder and then walking away. Running my fingers through my hair to make sure it wasn't out of place from me doing back flips.

"We need to talk," I heard three voice say and I knew them as Hanna, Spencer and Aria. Hanna then grabbed my free hand; she dragged me off the dancefloor and weaved through everyone. I was dragging into the female bathrooms and everyone who was in there was kicked out, then the door was locked shut; which left the four of us.

"What's going on?" I asked while turning to look at myself in the mirror.

Spencer asked "Why were you dancing with Mr Fitz?"

I replied with "He asked to dance with and I accepted because no else would've."

"But why did it look like you had done it before?" Hanna asked. Looking at Aria she looked perfect, pure beauty. God, I am so gay was my next thought after that and I couldn't help the laugh that slipped through my lips.

Hanna asked "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," I say to myself and I can hear Ezra laughing at me now.

"Seriously, what's so funny?" Spencer asked.

I replied with "It's nothing, honestly and you wouldn't understand."

"Understand what?" Aria asked speaking for the first time since being in here.

"I just thought of something and it's a running joke between Ezra and I, that's why you wouldn't understand," I said very carefully.

Hanna asked "Since when is he Ezra?"

I answered with "Since his been born, although he could've changed it but I don't know I'll ask him."

"Emily, stop being smart with us. Since when have you been calling Mr Fitz, Ezra?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know when I stopped calling him Mr Fitz but we have more than a teacher/student relationship, so it's weird calling him Mr Fitz."

"More than a teacher/student relationship, what does that mean?" Aria asked and anyone could hear the hurt tone in her voice.

A lightbulb goes off in my head and I responded with "Oh my god, you think I'm meaning a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship aren't yous?" I turned around to see the look in their eyes told me the truth.

Hanna asked "Well what other relationship could there be?"

I replied with "I don't know but he is like a brother to me than a teacher, I have never once thought of him as any other way. Oh and there also the whole fact of me being gay but you must've forgotten that part about me, I know I haven't dated for a while but is it that hard to forget?" I didn't mean to get angry at them but it was more at Aria because I was begin to think she didn't know anything about me.

Spencer replied with "We haven't forgotten you are gay Emily."

Hanna added "We just saw you two dancing like you were dating or something like that."

"Something like that, that's just great," I said while turning back to look at the mirror.

Aria then asked "What would you and Ezra even have in common?"

Looking at Aria through the mirror, I smile and replied with "A lot more than you would think."

"But what pacifically?" Aria asked fishing for more.

Turning around, I looked at Aria dead in the eye and said "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Hanna asked but it didn't break my focus on Aria.

"Because if I tell you what my conversations with Ezra are really about then it'll change everything," I replied with.

Aria asked "Your conversation tonight wasn't about study session, was it?" Shaking my head, I was trying to work out what I was going to do. I was sick of hiding my feelings for Aria but if I tell them, I was risking losing them all.

Clearing my throat, I spoke "I thought love was only true in fairy tales," Aria looked at me confused before she gasped and her hands came up to her face.

"Meant for someone else but not for me," Aria said back.

Smiling at Aria, I continued saying the song "Love was out to get me, that's the way it seemed."

"Disappointment haunted all my dreams," I smiled when Aria raised her arm and tilled her head back. This song was Aria's and mine favourite, we used to watch the movie shrek together every weekend when we were little just for this song.

"And then I saw her face, now I'm a believer," I said feeling this seriousness wash over us.

"And not a trace of doubt in my mind," Aria read it to me like from a book of her heart.

Taking a deep breath as, I said "I'm in love, I'm a believer. I couldn't leave her if I tired," as Hanna and Spencer gasped I lowered my head to the floor.

I said while looking at my feet "I thought love was more or less a giving thing. The more I gave, the less I got, oh yeah. What's the use in trying? All you get is pain. When I wanted sunshine, I got rain. And then I saw her face, now I'm a believer. And not a trace of doubt in my mind. I'm in love, I'm a believer. I couldn't leave her if I tried."

"What's the use in trying? All you get is pain," I snapped my head up when Aria start to say the lyrics to the song.

Aria continued with "When I wanted sunshine, I got rain. And then I saw her face, now I'm a believer. And not a trace of doubt in my mind. I'm in love, I'm a believer. I couldn't leave her if I tried."

As Aria and I stared at each other, I mumbled out still in shock "Your, you're in love with me," I pointed at her and then back to me.

"Yeah," Aria replied simply with.

"What about Jake?" I asked confused as to what was happening.

"Jake and I are just friends, who else could I talk to about the feelings of more than friendship that I have for you?"

"Wait, did you and Ezra break up because of those feelings you had for me?"

"Kind of," Aria and when I gave her a look she added "Yes."

"Wait, what?" Both Hanna and Spencer asked at the same while I asked "Did you tell him that was the reason you broke up?"

Aria replied with "Yes, I told him. He wanted a reasoning and I just couldn't lie to him, he gave me those big puppy dog eyes."

"I'm going punch him so hard when I see him next. No wonder his been pressing me to tell you about my feelings because he already knew how you would responded, at least I think that's how you are responding."

"I'm in love and now I'm a believer," Aria spoke as she took a step forward to be standing right in front of.

"Disappointed haunted all my dreams," I said back not wanting to get my hopes up to much in case Aria wasn't telling me the truth.

"Meant for someone else but not for me," I could see the hurtful look in Aria's eyes that I wasn't believing her.

"I'm in love and now I'm a believer," I said before wrapping my arms around Aria's waist. As Aria looked up into my eyes, I slowly leant down and connected our lips together. I heard Aria breath in deeply as she responded to the kiss by kissing me back and wrapping her arms around my neck. As we were kissing I could feel Aria leaning her body into my mine as her fingers tangled into on my hair.

We then heard "Then I saw their face, ha ha. Now I'm a believer," pulling back from each other we turned to see Hanna was the one to start off.

Spencer then quickly said "Listen, not a trace of doubt in our mind."

Together they said "There in love. We are believers; they couldn't leave if they tried." We both knew they were changing the lyrics to the song and some of them weren't making that much sense but it was the underlining message behind the words. This was their way of telling us that they were happy for us to be together and they believed it was real.

Aria said through giggles "You two are kind of amazing," she stepped out from my arms to hug Spencer and Hanna.

Hanna asked "So are you two officially dating now?"

"I don't know," Aria replied with while turning to look at me questioningly.

Clearing my throat, I said "We can date on one condition?"

"What's the condition?" Aria asked scared.

Smiling, I replied with "I wanted to dance with you tonight, now before they turn the lights off or before you realise what's actually happening and change your mind," I held my hand out for her to take.

"You dork; I'm not going to change my mind Emily. I want to be with you, I want to be in a relationship with and I definitely want to dance with you tonight before they turn the lights off," Aria then took my hand in hers. Hand in hand together we left the bathroom with Spencer and Hanna trailing behind us, we walked out onto the dance floor and when we stopped I spun Aria back into me.

"Smooth Emily," Aria said through giggles as she turned away to press her back to my front. Not getting what she was doing Aria grabbed my arms and wrapped them around her body, I lowered my head to have my chin rest on top of her shoulder and then we began to dance.

"Why didn't you tell me about your feelings?" Aria asked.

"I could ask you the same thing but I thought it would be selfish of me to tell you how I felt and if didn't feel the same way, it would ruin our friendship and our friendship with Hanna and Spencer."

"Only you Emily, only you," Aria said with disbelief in her voice.

I asked "Why didn't you tell me about your feelings?"

"I was scared and I wasn't sure if you would want to be with me, I don't think I could've handle that and it was safer to stay quiet."

"Understandable but after Maya left I didn't really want to be with anyone else, I didn't think I wanted to be with anyone. But then you refused to let me deal with the break-up by myself alone and I had no power to stop you. I just fell in love with you sometime around then."

"Emily, will you be my girlfriend?" Aria asked still worried.

"I'd love to Aria," I said with the biggest smile on my face and I peck her neck. As we continued to dance along with the music I couldn't help but notice everyone in the room was watching us and who wouldn't, we were officially Rosewood High's cutest couple. My eyes spotted Hanna standing in front of Travis; he had his arms wrapped around her as they watched us dance with smiles on both of their face. Standing next to them was Toby and Spencer wrapped up each other's arms as per normal but they were smiling at Aria and I having a moment.

Scanning the room even more I found Jake standing at the table we had all been using that night, he had a cup of drink in his hands and was watching us dance. When he noticed I was looking her tipped his cowboy hat to me and pulling a hand from Aria's I tipped my hat back to him, Aria then stole my hand back. Smiling as Aria I danced together in each other my eyes eventually found Ezra standing behind the bar, he had the biggest smile on his face that I have ever seen and he was looking right at us. I saw Ezra mouth 'told you so,' and in return I was my very mature self and poked my tongue out at him. The music came to an end and Aria turned herself around in my eyes and we stared into each other's. Aria leant up and I leant down and our lips joined in the middle, I would never get tired of kissing Aria not ever.

The End.


	7. Power Ranger Family

Power Ranger Family

* * *

"Emily! I'm home! Where are you?" I shout into the house but no response came. I then heard the sound of paws against wooden floors and looked down to see our little dog Jack coming to greet me.

"Hello beautiful boy, can you tell me where my beautiful wife is?" I asked while coming down to his level and scratching him. Jack takes off running, smiling I follow closely behind him and when I entered the lounge room I wasn't sure what to think. The couches were completely turned upside down with sheets stringing all over the place and playing on the TV was power rangers but I didn't know which team. I thought we had been robbed or something until I heard giggles coming from underneath the couches, I knew who those giggles belonged to anywhere.

Making my way over to the front of the lounge room where I found a small entrance way, laying in there was my beautiful wife Emily, alongside her were our 6 year old twin boys Max and Blake and then laying on top of Emily was our 2 year old daughter Elisabeth. The whole precision alone was cute but what made it even more adorable was they were all wearing power ranger outfits, Emily was the red ranger, Max the blue ranger, Blake the green power ranger and Elisabeth was the pink power ranger.

"Hey Mummy!" Both boys screeched when they saw me standing there. They both crawled out from underneath the cubby house and gave me a big hug.

Hearing the TV being paused, I replied with "Hi boys, did you have a good day with your Mum?"

"Yes," they both screeched excitedly.

I asked "Who's idea was this?"

Emily answered with "The boys wanted to build a cuddy house and I thought introducing them to the world of power rangers would be a neat compromise."

"Don't you think they're a little too young," I say taking Elisabeth into my arms while Emily crawled out.

"No, but if they have nightmares I'll go soothe them while you sleep."

"Good answer, because I definitely won't be."

"Mummy check out our new costumes," Max said while pointing to himself and Blake.

I say "You both make very cute power rangers. What series are you watching and portraying in costume only?"

"Light Speed Rescue, I'm Joel the green power ranger," Blake replied with.

Max said "I'm Chad the blue power ranger. Mum is Carter the red power ranger, though she the girl version of Carter." I smiled at Max explanation.

"And who is this little cutie?" I asked while poking Elisabeth's belly.

Emily said "Dana the pink power ranger, defender against danger and all who are evil." Elisabeth throws her arms in the air at the same time as Emily does, it was the most adorable thing ever.

"Mummy," Blake said while taking at my sleeve."

"Yes green power ranger."

"Mum got you a shirt to; can you please wear it and watch with us? Please."

"Please Mummy," Max added afterwards and I wondered if this had been a planned.

"Okay boys but only a couple episode or else we won't have tea tonight."

Emily said "Here you go," she pulled out a yellow power ranger costume for me to wear and it matched the others. Handing Elisabeth over to Emily to hold while I left the room and head upstairs, where I changed into the yellow power ranger costumer; only for my family I thought as I got changed. Looking myself in the full length mirror we kept in our bedroom, I couldn't help but smile at how ridiculous I look but amazing at the same time.

"It fit wonderfully," I heard Emily's voice say behind me.

Turning around I asked "How long have you been planning this?"

"Not long, power rangers were a huge part of my childhood and I wanted our kids to experience the same. With this day and age of technology I didn't think it would hurt anyone, are you mad?"

"Of course not Emily," I say to Emily's puppy dog face.

I asked "So who I am I?"

Emily replied with "Your Kelsey the yellow power ranger, the cutest power ranger of all time."

"Of course I am," I smiled up at Emily as she smiled down at me.

"We need one more kid Aria."

"Why? Isn't three enough for you?"

"Yes they are a handful but if we had another boy we'd complete the whole Light Speed Rescue team."

"I'll think about it but for now let's go watch some power rangers," I say pulling my hoodie up. Running out of the bedroom, I smiled when I hear Emily beginning to chase after me and I lead her into the lounge room. Stopping I saw the boys walking in with two bowls of popcorn, I freaked when I couldn't see Elisabeth until I went to the cubby house where Elisabeth was laying surrounded by pillows.

"You look good Mummy," I heard Max say.

"Thanks sweetie," leaning down I kiss the top of his head. Holding the bowls of popcorn for the boys as they crawl into cubby house and get themselves settled.

Emily asked "Should we take a quick family selfie."

"Yeah!" both boys screeched. Handing Emily the popcorn bowls, I crawl into the cubby house mindful of Elisabeth and once I'm settled Emily crawls in herself. Emily hands the boys one bowl of popcorn and they place it in between them. I smile when Emily leans back into me and bring her phone up above us all.

"Say cheese everyone!" Emily said.

"Cheese!" we all say as Emily takes the photo. Pressing play on the remote the episode they were up to continues and they boys are engrossed in it and surprisingly sharing the popcorn nicely. Emily tries to sit up more but I wrap my arms around her preventing her from doing so.

Resting my head on top of Emily's, I say "This is the best thing to come home too."

"I'm glad you're happy beautiful."

"With my family always," I peck Emily's cheek.

"I love you Aria." When I go to say it back we are interrupted by a bark and I see Jack standing outside the cubby house. Emily taps her legs and he comes charging into the cubby house, he eventually settles down on Emily's lap.

"I love you too Emily." I know Emily's smiling even though I couldn't see her, I just knew her to be smiling at this moment. Settling back a little before looking up at the screen and try to follow the story along with the other, it was a challenge but Emily and the boys were happy to explain things to me.

The End.


	8. My One Chance

My One Chance

* * *

 **At School**

"Hey Emily."

"Hey Aria," I replied as she walked up to me.

"Are you doing anything on Saturday?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

"Well I was kind of wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?"

"A Date, as in an actually date?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Well I like you as more than a friend and I wanted to see where it can go."

"Okay."

"So do you want to go?"

"Of course Aria, I would love to go on a date with you."

"Cool, I'll pick you up at eight."

"Eight sounds good."

* * *

 **At Emily's House On Saturday**

"Hello Aria."

"Hi Mrs Fields, I hope it's okay that I take Emily out tonight."

"Of course it is sweetie," I smiled up at Mrs Fields.

"Here she is," Mrs Fields said.

"Hi Emily, you look beautiful," Emily stood in between her Mum and I wearing these killer black skinny jean with a white tank top which showed her arms off perfectly.

"You two girls have fun."

"We will Mum, bye," Emily kissed her Mum on the cheek before stepping out of the house.

"You do look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks, you look amazing as well."

"Yeah sure," I say thinking my blue denim jeans and black top weren't as amazing as what Emily was wearing.

* * *

 **In Aria's Car**

"So where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

"You're not going to like kill me are you?"

"No, I wouldn't do that."

"Good to know."

"Hey, can you turn the stereo up I love this song?" I asked Emily not wanting to take my hands off the stirring wheel.

"Sure, it's one of my favourites too," Emily said while turning the volume up. Emily and I begin to sing along to Rihanna song FourFiveSeconds.

* * *

 **At The Park**

Pulling the car into the parks parking lot, Emily asked "Why are we here?"

"Don't worry, just trust me," hopping out of the car I run around to Emily side of the door.

"Thank-you," Emily said as I helped her out of the car. Taking Emily's hand in mine I begin to lead us through a dimly lit park. I hear Emily gasp at the scene in front of us, I had come here early and had set fairly lets up in the trees. In the circled remote area that only locals would know about was a table and chair, with a white sheet covering them. Another table sat next to it with a blanket sheet and picnic basket sat on top.

"Aria this is beautiful."

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it." Leading Emily over to the table, I pull out a seat her and she happily takes it. Moving across to the picnic basket, I open the lips and begin to pull all of Emily's favourite foods. A full pepperoni pizza that Mike my brother had help Mum make this afternoon, Emily's favourite pasta dish from the Apple Rose Grill, a bowl of skittles and a bowl of strawberries covered in chocolate.

"Wow, you've literally got all of my favourite foods right here."

"Well I knew everything that you liked and I thought this was safer than a restaurant."

"That's true but I would've been happy going anywhere with you."

"I'm glad to know for future reference."

"Future reference, hey?"

"Umm…yeah, I just thought if tonight went well we could do this more."

"Sounds good Aria," Emily smiled up at me. Pulling a bottle of orange juice and apple juice out of the basket, I walk back over to the table and take my seat.

"Would you like apple or orange?"

"I'll take apple please," smiling at Emily as I hand her the bottle of apple juice. I can see Emily eyes and mouth just watering at the food in front of her, it was really cute.

"Dig in," I watch as Emily grabs a piece of pepperoni and take a bite before placing it down on her plate.

"Sorry," Emily said around the pizza.

"I don't mind, I find it cute." Leaning forward I graze thumb over the corner of Emily's mouth and wipe bit of cheese away. Pulling my hand back, I lick the cheese off my thumb and pick up my own piece of pizza.

"So why now?" Emily asked after popping a handful of skittles in her mouth.

"What do you mean?"

"Well we've known each other for a few year, why are you only asking me out now?"

"There were people in my way, first Alison, then Maya and then Paige. This is the first time you've been single since discovering my feelings and I thought this was my only shot."

"Oh, how long have you felt that way?"

"Just a couple year."

"Gez, that must've been hard."

"You have no idea. I didn't want you to be dating anyone if I ever told you, it drove me nearly insane but I was patient."

Emily nods her head and I asked "Do I have a chance Emily?"

"Honestly I don't know and that's how I've gone into every other relationship, I never know if that person has a chance or not. But I'll say this is definitely my favourite first date."

"Well I had something over the other three."

"And what's that?"

"I was friends with you for a very long time, you tell your friends a lot and I just happened to take in everything you say."

"But I've never talk to you about dating before."

"What you think is date talk is different to me and who do you talk to the most about that?"

"Hanna."

"Exactly and who likes to share every single detail about their friends to each other?"

"Hanna, oh god. What has she told you?" Emily asked now realising what she's told Hanna, I probably know.

"That's for me to know and you to not."

"In this moment, I hate you."

Smiling, I asked "How's the pizza?"

"Really good, did you make it?"

"No, Mike and Mum did. I was doing everything else."

"Well tell them thanks from me. Does your family know?"

"Yeah, that's why Mike always smiles when you randomly come over to the house and Mum practically giggles like a school girl when she sees you at school."

"That finally explains something."

"What?" I asked worried.

"Nothing, I just wanted to hear your voice go all high."

"In this moment, I now hate you," I smile across at Emily and she smiles back.

* * *

 **Back At Emily's House**

Walking Emily up to her front door, Emily said "I had a lot of fun tonight Emily."

"I'm glad you had fun, it was the plan but you can never be too sure."

"Well you've got nothing to worry about," Emily places a hand on my shoulder and I can feel my heart melt.

I asked "So is there going to be another time?"

Emily leaned into me and whispered "Definitely," I felt Emily peck my cheek before she turned and head inside to her house. Now my heart was definitely melted just like the rest of me and it was all because of one Emily Fields and I wouldn't change it for anything. Smiling to myself as I head back to my car, standing in front of my car door I looked up to Emily's room window and I saw her staying there.

"Goodnight Emily," I say before getting into my car and driving away on top of the world.

The End.


	9. My One Chance: The Next Morning

My One Chance: The Next Morning

* * *

To say I woke up with a smile on my face the next morning was a definite yes, I was so happy and I couldn't believe how well last night had gone. I got to kiss the one girl I have been dreaming of kissing and she kissed me back. We kissed and it was the most amazing feeling. Hearing my phone ring, I wondered if it was Hanna trying to convince me to go shopping with her and I was so happy that I might've agreed but then I realised what time of the morning it was; there was no way it was Hanna. Maybe Spencer, wanting an early study session and I knew that would bring me down from my happy high. Then there was the person I hope it was, my amazing girlfriend or was it too soon to call her my girlfriend; even though that's how it felt.

"Hello," I answer the phone panicked just realising I had spent too much time thinking about it that if I hadn't answered it would've gone to voicemail.

"Hey Aria, it's Emily," I heard her whisper into the phone and I was so happy to hear her voice and not Spencer.

"Hi," I say back geeky but it does get a giggle out of Emily, so there was a bonus.

Emily then asked "Are you busy?"

"No I just woke up, why?"

"Yeah I know you did, I can hear the grogginess in your voice but I wasn't sure if that meant you had plans for today."

"No, I'm free and again why?" I asked while trying to not sound groggy.

"Well I'm about to go for a run and I was thinking, if you weren't busy,"

I cut her off with "Emily, like you a lot but you are not seriously asking me to go running with you at seven-thirty on a Saturday morning."

"No but it's nice to know you like me a lot. What I was asking was if after my run, if I was to stop view the brew to pick us up a warm drink and something with way too much sugar in it. Then bring it to your house where we can eat/drink in the privacy of your bedroom, do a little talking and hopefully a lot of kissing?"

"You are adorable, I am definitely up for that."

"Cool, I thought you would be but I didn't know if you had plans."

"Well I'd change them if I'd get to spend some time with you."

"Now you're the one who is adorable, I better get running but I'll text you when I'm on the way to your place."

"Alright Em," I say before we both hung up our phone. I fall back onto my pillow in happiness, Emily was the sweetest and cutest person on this planet and I needed to take this opportunity to work out if she's my girlfriend or not. Panic then dawned on me that my room was a mess and I smelt all sweaty, I needed a shower and to clean my room and all before Emily gets here.

I raced around the house looking like a lunatic to my family, I told them that Emily was coming over and they seemed to understand but made fun of my worriedness; some family right. When I received Emily's text that she was on her way an hour later, I had just finished picking out my outfit which had taken serval minutes and I still needed to straighten bits in my room. The doorbell rang and all of my coolness sank away but I didn't have time to dwell on that because someone else was answering the door. I took off running out of my room, down the stairs and too the front door where Mike stood talking with Emily.

"Mike, go away!" I say as nicely as possible and pushing him away from the door. Mike frizzed up my hair in retaliation and if Emily hadn't been standing there all cute, it would've been the start of a sibling fight.

"Hey," I say in a very dreamy tone of voice.

"Hi," Emily seemed amazed at Mike and my antics.

"Come in," I open the door wider allowing her to step inside. Shutting the door behind her, I take the lead to upstairs and into the safety of my bedroom where no creepy family members could watch us.

"Sorry about my family, they're not normally like this," I say as I close my bedroom door.

Emily replied with "It's okay, I'm guessing their just really excited and happy for us."

"Yeah," I say lingering on the word us in my head.

"I got you a herbal tea since you don't like coffee and a croissant with ham, lettuce and cheese," I watched as Emily worked out what was mine and what was hers, before heading them too me.

"Thanks Emily," I say pecking her on the cheek which brings up a blush.

"What did you get?" I asked.

"Hot chocolate and a chocolate donut, there also one for you," Emily said seeming to have forgotten it before. We sat down on my bed and began eating as well as sipping at our hot drinks, it felt awkward but comfortable at the same time.

"Can I say something?" Emily asked seemingly nervous.

"Of course," I place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I don't want to offend you especially because I really like you. Us being together does seem weird, I don't know why but it does to me. But the thing is I've never woken up with a smile on my face so big, I've never gone running in the morning with the same smile on my face and I've never brought anyone breakfast or something over in the morning because I want too. You've changed a lot of how I am in just a single night and I really like this new romantic or happy side of me. I want you to know even if I'm awkward at times or might seem like I don't know what I'm doing, it's because I don't but there's one thing I'm sure on is us."

"That's a lot to take in at once but I understand that I just sprung asking you out on you, you probably had no clue that I felt that way about you. I wanted to ask if you'll be my girlfriend but I'm thinking maybe I shouldn't, maybe I should just enjoy more dates like these first."

"We could do both."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Ask me to be your girlfriend and I'll say yes, and we can also enjoy more dates together as girlfriends."

"The things you say Emily Fields would make any girl week at the knees."

"As long as that girl you, I don't care."

I smiled cross at Emily before taking a deep breath and asking "Emily Fields would you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes of course Aria, it was so straight-forward of you too ask," Emily said cutely. I saw Emily lean forward and I leant inwards as well our lips joined for a kiss, just like the ones before this was magical and special. After that we spent the rest of the day up in my room talking about everything and nothing at the same time, snuggled up together and just enjoying our girlfriends company.

The End.


	10. Merry Christmas Emria

A/N: Hello! I'm feeling in the Christmas mood hence the Christmas based story. I want to write a Christmas story for all of my one-shots just with the correct names for the story which I hope I did. I really do like Christmas, just the atmosphere of it all can be amazing. I used the songs Have yourself a merry little Christmas and Jingle Bells because they are my all time favourite Christmas songs. I would also like to thankyou all for keeping with me, I know you have to wait a while for one-shots but you stay with me and I'm truly grateful for all of your support so thank-you. I hope you all have a very, very merry Christmas and a happy new year! ~KJ99

* * *

Merry Christmas Emria

* * *

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas now," we heard begin sang as we walked through the shopping centre. It was only a week until Christmas, Emily and I are out shopping and just enjoying the Christmas season. We loved Christmas, I loved how magical the time was and Emily, well she liked the elves and snow. The two of us always brought the best out of each other when it was Christmas.

Together we'd decorate our Christmas tree, hang the lights outside of our house and bake Christmas cookies together. Christmas Eve we would spend snuggled up in bed watching our favourite Christmas movies. In the morning of Christmas day, we'd exchange gifts over bacon and eggs we had cooked together; while wearing our favourite Christmas shirt. Afterwards we would take the twenty minute drive back into Rosewood where our parents still both leave.

We'd spend the afternoon having a feast with both of our parents, normally at my parents' house because it was bigger. In the evening we'd make our way to the Hastings residence, this is where we'd see our closes friends and exchange gifts. Every year we'd always pass out in the barn, in the morning we shared breakfast and then go back to our parents houses for the next week.

"Oh mistletoe," we heard someone say next to us bring me out of my thoughts. Emily and I glanced up at the same time to see the plastic decoration above us. Smiling back down at Emily before leaning in for a quick peck, making that random stranger A'ww at our cuteness and who could blame them; we are fairly cute.

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas. Let your heart be light, from now on our troubles will be out of sight. Have yourself a merry little Christmas. Make the yule-tide gay, from now on our troubles will be miles away," Emily whispered sang to me.

"I just love Christmas Emily."

"I know you do Aria."

"Hey that would look cute on you," I say pointing across at the elf hat display in one of the stores.

"What if we both get one, then we can be cute together."

"We are always cute together Emily." Together hand-in-hand we walked across to the display and picked an elf hat we'd both want. Emily then insisted on paying for them much to my annoyance. Once bought we helped each other put the hat on and then took several photos together, with each other's phones.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Stay here, I'll go buy us a pretzel to share."

"Okay thanks sweetie," Emily said giving me a peck on the side of my mouth. While waiting in the line I looked over to check on Emily to see she had move to sit down, she was currently taking selfies with ridiculous face which were adorable.

A man from behind me said "Lady your turn."

"Sorry," I say realising I was holding up the line. With pretzel and water in hand, knowing Emily sometimes couldn't handle to much salt, I make my way back over to Emily.

"Here," I say letting Emily take the first bite and just like I had thought she grabbed for the water next.

"Thanks sweetie," Emily said giving me another peck to my side lip.

"You're welcome," I replied around my bite of pretzel.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells. Dashing through the snow, in a one horse open sleigh, over the fields we go, laughing all the way. Bells on bobtails ring making spirit bright, what fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight," was played over the speaker indicating Santa's arrival for the night. Emily looked around before pointing out the man for me. Together we sang along with the speaker and some of the crowd too. Waving as Santa approached us, the last thing we expected was to be handed a little present we thanked him and he continued along.

"Can I open it?" Emily asked excited. I nod my head and watch as Emily shredded the wrapping paper to reveal a box of chocolate, the definitely weren't going to go uneaten with Emily and I around.

"Thanks Santa," Emily said extremely happy. We finished up eat our pretzel and went back to shopping, we still had a few people to get presents for but we both just enjoyed being in the Christmas atmosphere together.

The End.


	11. Best and Faithfully

Best and Faithfully

* * *

Hearing the music starting I looked around confused, I had no idea what was going. I was meant to be spending the day with Aria, since we both moved to New York we started to see each other. We didn't hide our relationship and everyone seems pretty okay with it. With every relationship there's ups and downs, Aria's and my relationship was no different. Since I had to work today, Aria texted me saying to meet her in city square; which wasn't odd since we've meet here before. Music wasn't unregularly here in the square either but they don't often okay one direction.

I then heard Aria's voice break out over the music "This one's for baby." Everyone in the square stopped what they were doing, confused as to what was going on; I was one of them but I was looking everywhere for Aria.

Aria then appears in the middle of the square, she smiles and waves at me before beginning to sing "Maybe it's the way she walked, straight into my heart and stole it. Through the doors and passed the guards, just like she already owned it." I loved hearing Aria singing she didn't do it very often, so when I got to hear it, it was magic.

Aria: "And we dance all night to the best song ever, we knew every line. Now I can't remember, how it goes but I know that I won't forget her, cause we danced all night to the best ever."

Another voice then joined Aria, I looked to see Spencer walk out to join Aria, Spencer sung: "I think it went, oh, oh, oh. I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah, I think it goes." The paired hugged making my heart melt, they were really close friend and barely saw each other anymore. If I thought Spencer had been a surprised, then I was even more surprised when I felt someone tapped my shoulder. Turning around I was amazed to see Hanna, Caleb, Toby, Alison, Mona and Jenna standing there.

Alison and Mona sung together: "Said her name was Georgia Rose and her daddy was a dentist," the paired gave me a quick hug before moving to join Aria.

Jenna and Toby then sing together: "Said I had a dirty mouth, but she kissed me like she meant," like Alison and Mona they gave me a hugged before walking away.

Hanna and Caleb sing: "I said, can I take you home with? She said, never in your wildest dreams," while they did hug me it was only Caleb who walked away. Hanna took my hand in hers and egad me to stand in front for the best angle of the performance. Hanna smiled at me before leaving to join the other; who were in formation.

Together they sing: "And we danced all night to the best song ever, we knew every line. Now I can't remember, how it goes but I know that I won't forget her, cause we danced all night to the best song ever." They did a title dance which was funny but looked well-rehearsed, I still had no idea what was going on.

Spencer: "I think it went oh, oh, oh. I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah, I think it goes," when Spencer begun to sing for the second time she was on the outer side and walked while singing to be in the middle.

Hanna: "You know, I know, you know I'll remember you and I know, you know, I know you'll remember me. Oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah."

Aria: "You know, I know, you know I'll remember you and I know, you know, I know you'll remember how we danced. How we danced, 1, 2, 1, 2, 3," when Aria sung the number I watched as other familiar face run out to join them. In the group were my parents, Aria's parents, Melissa, Jason, Mike, Paige and Maya.

Aria sings: "How we danced all night to the best song ever, we knew every line. Now I can't remember, how it goes but I know that I won't forget her, cause we danced all night to the best song ever. We knew every line. Now I can't remember, how it goes but I know that I won't forget her, cause we danced all night to the best song ever." The group did the dance again but brought Aria closer and closer to me.

As the music drops Aria sings: "I think it went, oh, oh, oh. I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah, I think it goes. Best song ever, it was the best song ever; it was the best song ever." As Aria finished off the song the audience applaud the performance and I watched as Aria soaked it in.

* * *

Aria said "Hi, my name is Aria Montgomery and this is my girlfriend Emily Fields. We meet in grade two, in a small town near Pittsburgh."

"It feels like Emily has always been in my life, she supported me through everything, held my hand when I went to the dentist, allowed me to cry on her shoulder when a boy had upset me and she never asked for anything back. That's the type of person Emily is, she is always worried about other people and never about herself."

"Two years ago I made the big move from the small town to the big city, it was huge shock to the system and after about six months of being in New York I was going to give up. On what I thought was going to be my last night in the city before returning home, my college friends took me out drinking."

"You can imagine my surprise when at one of the club I found Emily sitting at the bar drinking like it was nothing. We talked and Emily told me she was here to take care of me, I try to be tough saying I didn't need her to do that; however if you know Emily she won't take no for an answer. She had found us an apartment, herself two jobs in the matter of a week."

"Over time, we got closer and before we knew it, we were dating. I've never felt safer, more loved than with Emily. I'm rambling, so here's the simple thing. Emily I love you, I've never loved someone as much as I love you. From breakfast in bed to the fights about the future, I want it all. The good and the bad, I want it all and I want it all with you." Aria paused to take a deep breath before lowering herself down onto one knee, I hear noises around me but my all focus is on Aria.

"Emily Marie Fields, will you become my wife?" Aria asked, she looked unsure and nervous. Looking at Aria's beautiful face and the ring being held out to me in my hand, there was no other repay that I could possibly give.

"Yes Aria, of course I'll become your wife, nothing would make me happier."

As the crowd around us clapped, Aria screams "She said yes!" Standing up from her kneeling precision, Aria wraps her arms around my waist, lifts me up and spins me around.

"Are you sure?" Aria asked worried.

"Aria, I love you. I want to be your life, I can't wait to be your wife," I say reassuring Aria.

"I just don't want to pressure you."

"And your not."

"That just leaves one thing to do," Aria said while pulling the ring out of the box. Up close, I could see blue gems imbedded into the ring; which made it even more beautiful. After Aria slips the ring onto my finger, I feel nothing but joy and happiness; I truly love Aria.

* * *

Hanna's voice then said "Thank-you to everyone for enjoying this sweet moment, as expect the answer was a happy one and Aria planned for the couple to share a final moment with you all."

"What's going on?" I asked as music began to play. It took me a few minutes to get the song, which was shameful because it was Aria's favourite song.

Aria: "Highway run, into the midnight sun. Wheels go round and round, you're on my mind," I watched as Aria walked back into the centre of the crowd before turning around and looking at me.

Emily: Restless hearts, sleep alone tonight. Sending all my love, along the wire," I definitely didn't sing well compare to Aria and everyone else but I gave it my best shot. I walked to join Aria in the middle, which made her smile and that was worth it.

Aria and Emily: "They say that the road, aint no place to start a family. Right down the line, it's been you and me. And loving a music, man aint always what it's supposed to be." Aria took my hand in hers and spun me around once before bringing me closer in her arms.

Emily: "Oh, girl, you stand by me," I sang while looking deeply into Aria's eyes because it was the truth she had always stood by me, even when we were just friends.

Aria and Emily: "I'm forever yours, faithfully," resting my head upon Aria's shoulders I felt safe, warm, loved and protected.

Emily: "Circus life, under the big top world," I walked away from Aria but smile back at her. I walked over to all my friends and family, giving them hugs and kisses; trying to thank them for all coming.

Aria: "We all need the clowns to make us smile," Aria came up behind me and wrapped her arms around me.

Emily and Aria: "Through space and time, always another show. Wondering where I am, lost without you." Aria squeezed me as her head rested upon my shoulder.

Aria and Emily: "And being apart, aint easy on this love affair. Two strangers learn to fall in love again; I get the joy of rediscovering you."

Aria: "Oh, girl, you stand by me," I turn myself in Aria's arms and wrap my arms around her neck.

Emily and Aria: "I'm forever yours, faithfully."

Spencer, Hanna and Alison: "Whooa, oh-oh-oh. Whooa, oh-oh-oh, oh. Whooa, oh-oh-oh, oh-whoooooa-oh." I had been surprised when Spencer, Hanna and Alison sang that part, but it was nice. They were showing us there support and it felt amazing to have.

Emily: "Faithfully, I'm still yours."

Aria: "I'm forever yours, ever yours, faithfully." As Aria and I finished off the song not together but singing the same thing, I knew that Aria was never going til hurt me and I would never hurt Aria. We were in this for the long haul and I couldn't wait to see what the future held for us both.

The End.


	12. Diary Secrets

Diary Secrets

* * *

 _That sound, the sound of her laughing. It was the best possible sound in the world. I would do anything I possibly could to hear that laugh. Luckily for me, she was an easy person to make laugh. Her laugh just brought something out of, I don't know what and I didn't know how to explain it in a way that it would sense. It's kind of like how some people love the sound of the rain, they will just sit and listen to it for hours. That was her laugh for me, it was a record I could never stop playing in my head._

 _That smile, the smile that would light up her whole face. It was best possible sight in the world. I would do anything I possibly could to see her smile. Luckily for me, she was an easy person to make smile. I didn't know how to explain her smile, her smile could light the whole world up. With just one glance at the smile, everyone would stop what they were doing just to see that smile. Then proceed to do anything to make that smile last for hours. I could never stop picturing that smile in my head, every time she would smile; I'd take a mental snap in my brain and never forget._

 _Those eyes, those eyes that would sparkle with hope. It was impossible to deny those eyes, so far? No one had been successful in denying those eyes of what they wanted. Those eyes told a thousand stories. Those eyes could look deep into your soul and make you confess, quicker than anything. With one glance into those eyes, you would be mesmerise by them. How deep of a brown they were, almost a chocolate colour. How much raw emotion would come over you, when you looked into them. You wanted to confess all your sins to these eyes and hope forgiveness. Those eyes, always gives you forgiveness; no matter what you've done. Through photos and in my mind these eyes would and could just pop-out at you, making you never forget those eyes._

 _Those lips, those desirable lips. Those kissable, pouty, pinkish lips. Those lips formed that beautiful smile that could never be erased from your mind, but those lips could be use for other things. Sinful things, like helping her crying out all of her wants and needs. What she needed you to do to her right in that second and you'd hate to disobey such a beautiful words come from those pouty lips. Like, asking you to beg and scream out your desire at the top of your lungs, hoping someone would hear how desperate you were for her. You, of course gulp up every opportunity you have to have those lips all across your body. You, can never forget the first time she went down on you with those lips, kissed unmarked territory and gave you something no one had managed to do before._

 _That body, that tone, fit body. All those years of swimmer, really did pay of; especially if you get a body like hers. Muscle toned and able to hold her own weight up, so as not to squash you. Strong arms and legs that can pin you to a bed or wall, depending on her choosing. Strong arms, that are willing and able to carry you around; whenever you should choose to ask. Those arms, always willing to give you a piggyback. She is your horse and you are her horse back riders. The way her tummy muscle flexed when you kiss across her rips. The way they harden from holding in breath because she can't believe you are doing this to her. The way her back can arch serval inches of the bed, is always impressive to you. The way her body completely relaxes as she is coming down from a high, her toes relax, her fingers relax and all her muscle relax with pure satisfaction._

 _But those are only her physical attributes, can you imagine the personality that goes with that?_

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing?" I heard a voice asked walking into the room.

"I got bored."

"Hanna, I was gone for two seconds. Getting you that drink, you asked for."

"Sorry."

"Are you really?"

"No, I can't believe you wrote all that?"

"It was meant to be private, hence it being hidden."

"Has Emily read this?"

"No, of course not."

"Why not? It's not like she'd mind or thought the exact same about you."

"That's not the point. Some thoughts are meant to stay private."

"Whatever. I'm sorry I read your diary, but truthfully I'm happy."

"I don't understand."

"After Alison and Maya, I never thought Emily would be happy again. She is my best friend and I wasn't able to make her happy, that crushed me like you would not  
believe. I just want Emily to be happy, that's all a best friend can truly ask for, right? So, to hear you are happy with Emily and that Emily is happy with you, it makes me happy."

"Thanks," Aria said surprised with my honesty.

I asked "Does Emily's tummy really tighten when you kiss her ribs?"

With a laugh, Aria replied with "So tight, you wouldn't believe. It freaked me out the first time, I was scared Emily wasn't getting enough oxygen." It was my turn to look at Aria in shock, not by the details but by the fact Aria had actually told me and was truthful about it.

"Hey," we heard Spencer voice say as her and Emily enter Aria's bedroom. I watched as Emily immediately went to Aria's side. Wrapping an arm around her and leaning down to peck Aria's cheek.

Aria asked "What are you guys doing here?"

Spencer dobbed "I was getting sick of this ones mopping, all she could do was talk about you. She wouldn't stop staring at her phone for like, ten minutes straight. The only way I got her to stop was by throwing a pillow at her."

"Aww," Aria said looking up at Emily with sweet eyes.

Emily whispered but was loud enough for us all to hear "I was missing my girlfriend."

While Aria and I "Awed," at Emily's cuteness, Spencer start to make throwing up noises.

Spencer asked "Why are you Awing, your normally with me on making throwing up noises?"

I replied with "Well, it's hard to do anything when you've read this?" I held up Aria's diary for all to see.

Emily said looking at Aria concerned "She read your diary."

"It's okay Emily," Aria soothed while Spencer began reading the diary.

"Wow," Spencer spoke looking up at Aria in whole new light.

I stated "Right? It's so cute and well written."

"Definitely, a lot of thought went into this," Spencer said making Aria blush.

Aria then said to Emily "You can read it as well, if you want." At this Spencer stood to give the book to Emily, on the correct page and everything.

I watched in amazement as Emily closed the diary and placed it on Aria's bed, stating "I know how much that diary means to you and those are private thoughts, you have. So, I don't want to read them," Emily shrugged at the end.

"But, I gave you permission," Aria said voice in slight shock.

Emily said "Aria, you've only said that because they're here and they've read it; without permission. You don't want me to feel left you, so you gave me permission but it's not what you truly want. I understand and respect that."

"Damm, you know me so well," Aria said before leaning up to kiss Emily fully on the lips; something she rarely does in front of us.

Spencer grumbled "Now, I feel like a really ass for reading that."

"Right," I agreed feeling slightly bad.

Emily said looking into Aria's eyes "Anything that is written there that you want share just speak, because I will never, ever read your diary Aria."

"Damm," Spencer and I whispered at the same time.

Spencer asked "Where can I find a boy made like that? I want the guy version of Emily."

"Agreed," I say nodding.

Aria said running her finger through Emily's hair "Sorry, Emily's one of a kind and no, I'm not really sorry, Hanna." Aria turned to smirk at me before turning to look back at Emily.

"I love you Aria," Emily whispered. At Aria's gasp, I knew that this was the first time Emily had mutter those words out loud. I felt like a proud Mum, watching the scene before me. I was really surprised tears hadn't started leaking from my eyes, there was no onions; that's why.

"I lo-" Aria start to say but Emily cut her off with "You don't have to say it back, say it when your ready."

"But I am ready Emily. I love you too Emily. I am in love with you, I have been since the first moment I laid eyes on you. I just didn't know what it was back then. I love you Emily."

"I am in love with you too Aria," Emily breathed out making my heart swoon for the pair.

Spencer broke the moment by saying "Alright, enough of this before you make me cry. Let's begin this movie night."

"Movie night?" Aria questioned confused.

Spencer said "Well your parents aren't here, that's what you and Hanna were planning to do. Now, Emily and I are just joining in."

"Okay then," Aria said not fussed.

I announced "I'll order the pizzas, Spencer you pick the movie and you two get the mattresses, blankets and pillows ready."

Emily joked "If I didn't know any better, I'd swear we were suddenly at Hanna's house with the way she's bossing us around."

"Right," Aria agreed with a laugh.

I threaten "That's it, no cheesy garlic bread for either of you two." This cause Aria and Emily to protest while Spencer doubled over in laughter.

Emily then said in a clear, cool, crisp, almost creepy voice "You wouldn't do that, now would you Hanna? Not after you invaded Aria's privacy like you did and hurt her feelings, like you wouldn't believe."

"Oh, your good. When you put your mind to it, your good," I say amazed at how well that worked.

Aria said "You wouldn't believe it," while Emily said "I learnt from the best."

At Emily's words, we looked at her confused and she explained "Alison, duh."

"Okay, let's not bring your exes into this conversation," Aria complained getting jealous.

Spencer looked at me saying "You said something about pizza."

"Right," I replied. Just like that everything went back to normal. Spencer and I headed downstairs to do our job while Emily and Aria moved to do their job, at least I hoped that's what they were doing. But when they came downstairs and Emily had flushed cheeks, I knew my hope at been misguided.

The End.


	13. Happy Christmas Emria

A/N: Hello Everyone, it is that time again. Christmas is upon us once again, I cannot believe it is Christmas already; I'm still in June somewhere. This year had just flown passed. I would like to wish you and your families a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. I hope Christmas is filled with joy, laughter and Christmas cheer. I hope your new years is magical and hopeful for you.

I would also like to thank all of you Emria supporters for sticking with this one-shot based story and for reviewing, your reads and comments mean a lot to me. I really am trying my best to write more one-shots and post them, as soon as they are completed. I'll be the first one to admit, I fell behind and dropped the ball this year. Which I am very sorry for, I am going to try even more in the coming new year but I don't know what's going to happen with me next year.

This one-shot is like what I did last year, it genetic. So, all my one-shots stories I do for Emison, Paily, Hannily, Emria and Spemily are all getting the same story. However, this year I have changed a few details; which is why a few stories will be shorter than others. But, I do hope you like these Christmas one-shots, I've just spent the last three hours writing and correcting them, I hope the names are all right in each one-shot. Apologise in advance if they aren't, I am very tired.

Merry Christmas Everyone and Happy New Year From Yours Truly, ~KJ99!

* * *

Happy Christmas Emria

* * *

"Emily, what are we doing out here?" Aria asked. It was currently two days before Christmas, which I wouldn't get to spend with Aria. So, we were out celebrating our own Christmas, together before returning to our families.

Walking across the High school grass, I say "I don't know if you remember but this is the exact spot we met," I stop right in the middle.

Aria smiled "You had just fallen off your bike, no one was rushing over and so I did."

"Yep," I say nodding while smiling.

"You always get nostalgic around the holiday, it's so cute," Aria rubbed hand her lightly up and down my shoulder.

"I can't help it. Every day with you, I make a new memory and I cherish it."

"You big softy," Aria said scoffing lightly. Aria and I had been dating for four year, it had been an instant connection; ever since we met that day I fell off my bike on the first day of high school. In the fall, Aria and I were leaving for Berkeley University. We saw each other in our own futures and we wanted to keep it that way, so Berkeley was the right choice in the end. I would swim while studying sport phycology and Aria would study art and English.

"Aria, we have spent the last four years together and we are about spend another four years together. But really I want to spend not just the next four years together, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, with that being said. Would you Aria Marie Montgomery make me the happiest women alive in becoming my wife?" As I asked the big questioned I dropped down onto one knee and present Aria with a red incrusted diamond ring.

"Yes, Emily. Yes!" Aria shouted pulling me back up into her arms. Wrapping my arms around Aria as I felt tears roll down my cheek. I couldn't believe she actually said yes, it was my biggest dream for her to say yes.

"She said yes!" I shout stepping back throwing my arms up in celebration. Taking Aria's hand in mine, I carefully slide the ring down her finger and made it official.

I asked looking at Aria "Do you know what this makes me feel like doing?"

"Having sex?"

"Yes but also like singing."

"Oh please do, I love your singing voice," Aria encouraged excited.

Clearing my throat "Here goes nothing," I say getting the tune into my head.

Emily: "Haul out the holly; put up the tree before my spirit falls again. Fill up the stocking, I may be rushing things but deck the halls again now." I smiled when Aria breathed out "This is my favourite Christmas song."

Emily: "For we need a little Christmas right this very minute, candles in the window, carols at the spinet. Yes, we need a little Christmas right this very minute. It hasn't snowed a single flurry, but Santa, dear, we're in a hurry." With excitment I began doing a little jiggle by stepping forward and rolling my arms around one of each other, I looked riduclous but Aria was smiling; which was worth it.

Emily: "So climb down the chimney, put up the brightest string of lights I've ever seen. Slice up the fruitcake; it's time we hung some tinsel on that evergreen bough." I winked out at Aria, really excited about our engagment and Christmas.

Emily: "For I've grown a little leaner, grown a little colder, grown a littler sadder, grown a little older and I need a little angel. Sitting on my shoulder, need a little Christmas now." Stopping to take a breath, I was surprised when Aria starting kissing me. I was more than happy to stop sing if this meant I got to share a kiss or two with Aria, my greatest love.

Aria pulled back from the kiss, a little breathless she whispers "I love you so much Emily."

"I love you too, Aria so damm much. I can't wait to call you my wife."

"Back at you Em."

"Merry Christmas Aria, I hope this is the best one yet."

"It already is with this on my finger," Aria wiggled the ring around.

"Well Beyoncé did say 'cause if you like it, than you should have put a ring on it.' So, I more than like you. I love you and I anted to put a ring on that finger."

"You say the sweetest things in the cutest Emily way possibly."

"Why-Thank-You, Thank-you very much," I say smiling down at Aria.

With a sigh, I state "I should probably get you home. You have a long day tomorrow."

"I don't know if I'll be able to sleep, I'm too excited."

"Look at this way, one more night of sleep is one more night closer to our wedding."

"Hey, that was clever."

"You, Aria are amazing and I am so lucky to have you in my life. I don't know what I would've done if you said, no."

"Well don't think about that because it won't ever happen. I love you Emily and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to be your wife."

"Cool," I say acknowledging Aria's words with a simple word and side smile.'

"Beautifully said Emily, I just know you put a lot of thought into your responds."

"Sorry," I say feeling bad.

"No, it's okay. I know you like using one word to describe things in the moment, that's what makes you so unique and special to me."

"Love you Aria."

"Love you Emily," Aria replied. Looping my arm up with Aria's, I began guiding us slowly back to the car; not wanting this night to ever end.

"She said yes!" I shout scaring Aria but making her smile at my happiness of our engagement.

The End.


	14. My Best Friends Sister Is The One For Me

My Best Friends Sister Is The One For Me

* * *

"Watch out Mikey-boy, watch out!" I shout as I quickly press button across the controller, which result in Mike's characters head being blown off.

"Dude!" Mike shouts upset, I had beaten him once again.

I questioned "What happened to your head Mike? Did I blow it off? I think I did."

"Shut up," Mike said throwing a pillow at my head.

"I'm sorry Mikey-boy, I'm just that good."

"No one likes a sore winner, I bet you that was a fluke. I doubt you could bet me again."

"Put your money where your mouth is, pretty boy," I say encouraging him on, hoping I'd be able to beat him.

Mike said "Alright Emily, twenty dollars that I can beat you."

"Your on Mikey-boy," I say pulling my wallet out and grabbing my own twenty dollar bill out to place on the table.

"You are going down, Emily."

"Keep talking all you want Michael because at the end of the day, I will beat you."

"How'd you know my name was Michael?"

"Your Mum told me."

"Dammit Mum!" Mike shouted in the kitchen.

I asked "Are we playing or what?"

"You bet we are," Mike said after placing his own twenty dollar bill on the table.

* * *

"Oh, what? What's that? Has your head been blown off again? I think it has been."

"I hate you," Mike said annoyed.

I replied with "Thank-you for the twenty dollars, I've been saving up for something special."

"I hate you so much," Mike stated again.

With a smile, I say "Pick a new game, it's getting to easy to beat you at this one. I'm going to go to the bathroom."

"Alright, don't get lost. Actually do get lost you jerk."

"Oh, Mikey-boy that's not very nice," I say messing his hair up as I head towards the staircase.

* * *

Walking back from the bathroom, I found Aria Mike's older sisters bedroom door opened; it hadn't when I walked passed earlier. Inside, I could see Aria with her group of friends Hanna, Alison and Spencer.

"Oh, hey Emily," Aria said when she saw me leaning against the door frame, watching them all interact.

"Hey Aria," I said with a smile.

Aria asked "What did you do to Mike?"

"I just beat him at a game."

"Again."

"Twice actually, he was stupid enough to bet money on beating me."

"Idiot," Aria scoffed making me laugh.

I asked "Did you go shopping?" I gesture towards the bags.

"Genius," I heard Alison scoffed.

Aria replied with "Yes, we did."

I asked "What'd you get?"

"Just some new shirts," Aria said with a shrug.

"Okay," I said before hearing Mike shout up the stairs "Emily, do you have diarrheal or something? What is taking so long?" Looking back at Aria and her friends who were all biting their lips, trying to stop themselves from laughing.

I state "If you hear screaming, don't worry I'm just going to kill your brother," I step away ready to go kill Mike but stop when I hear them all laughing.

Stepping back into the doorway, I asked looking at Aria "Go on a date with me?"

"What?" Aria asked confused.

I replied with "I was saving up my money, so I could take you on a proper date. I've just come into some money, which pushes my saving over the limit I wanted. So, go out with me please?"

Aria smiled and said "About time you asked."

"That means yes, right?"

"Yes, Emily. I accepted."

"Cool," I say winking at Aria before leaving to head back downstairs.

* * *

"Finally," Mike said at seeing me walk into the lounge room.

"Sorry," I said sitting back down next to him, trying to stop from smiling so much.

Mike asked "What's got you so smiley?"

"I, uh, I just asked Aria out on a date."

"You what!?" Mike shouts looking at me super fast.

"Dude calm down, you know I've had a crush on her for years."

"Yeah, I know. I just can't believe you finally asked her out, what did she say?"

"She said yes."

"Alright!" Mike said pushing at my shoulder excited.

Mike then said "Now when you two get married, I better be your man of owner."

"Of course dude but first things first I have to take her out on a date."

"Good point. I'm just really happy for you and my sister."

"Thanks Mikey, your support means everything."

Mike smiled before saying "Now, let's play some basketball." I smiled as Mike turned back to face the TV and I did the same, ready to play.

The End.


	15. Never Alone

A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Welcome to my first Emria One-Shot of the year and hopefully it won't be the last. I am going to try my very best to keep posting as many one-shots for Emria as I can.

So, over the passed week I have been watching old but new episodes/scenes from a show called All My Children. I think I have almost watched all scenes with Bianca in them. Bianca is my favourite character on AMC, I hate what they did to her romantic life, giving her someone and then having them cheat or killed off. Anyway, my point is, I set myself another challenge which was to write a story inspired by AMC for all my one-shot stories. This challenge took a few days but today, I finally finished it; which I am quite proud of.

Please enjoy this latest One-Shot of Emria ~KJ99

* * *

Never Alone

* * *

"H-" I was just about to walk into Emily's bedroom and say hello but I stopped when I heard music. I had come over to see Emily, talk about what I was going to do about this pregnancy. Emily was always good at coming up with plans, she'd know what I should do.

Emily: "I cry and you comfort me, I'm lost and you hear my scream." I was surprised when Emily started to singing. I thought she would've seen or heard me, but clearly she hadn't.

Emily: "So it's hard to watch you falling when you run so deep in me, you live in me." I had never heard this song before but Emily's voice was extremely beautiful.

Emily: "Gonna stand by your side now, let me kiss all your tears away. You can stay in my arms now and I know I can make you believe again." Emily held up a picture, she was singing to a picture. I really wished I could see what it was she is singing too.

Emily: "I walk but you can run through fire, I search for reasons and baby you inspirt. But I know somebody hurt you and I know you really need a friend, well you can take my hand." I wanted to so badly to reach out and take Emily's hand in mine. In my wants, my feet moved by themselves and the floor board underneath me creeked at the movement. I watched as Emily snapped her head and looked at me with horry upon her face.

"No please, don't stop singing," I said stepping into Emily's room.

Emily stuttered out "Ar-Aria, wh-what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you but I heard music, then you started singing. I didn't want to interrupted."

"Oh," Emily said looking down at the picture.

I asked "What's that?"

"Umm..." Emily said unsure and scared.

"It's stupid," Emily said trying to brush off."

"Show me, please," I requested. At Emily's sigh, I knew I had won her over.

"I'm sorry if it's weird, I just," Emily stopped herself as she handed me the photo.

I looked up at Emily in surprise "Your singing to my synoagram picture."

"Yeah," Emily shrugged.

"But why?"

"Because I was feeling helpless, I don't know how I'm meant to help you. I just thought, I could help this one. I want him or her to know, they'll always have me no matter what."

"Emily that is so sweet."

"You don't think it's weird?"

"Not at all, but hope that applies to me as well."

"I'm always going to be here for you Aria."

"Just as my friend?"

"If that's what you want."

"It's not Emily."

"Aria, what are you saying?"

"When I found out I was pregnant, I was scared. I didn't know what to do and then I came here. This has opened my eyes to just how much I've depended on you and how much I want you in my life."

"Is this just the pregnancy hormens talking, how are you going to feel in a year from here?"

"I see why you would think that, I would too if I was you. But, Emily I think. Wait, I know I've loved you ever since we were in the sixth grade and you let me borrow your pencil. You've been my best friend, the shoulder to cry on. You've had to watch me date boys and other girls. I knew how you felt about me, I've known for a very long time. I was scared, I'm not scared anymore Emily."

Emily asked "You really want this. You really want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Emily. I want to be your girlfriend so very much."

"Cool," Emily said smiling up at me.

"I love that smile," I state pinching her a little and that only made Emily smile bigger.

"Emily?" I asked.

"Yes Aria."

"Can you finish that song? It's beautiful."

"Anything for you, Aria," Emily state before pecking my cheek. I watched as Emily stood up from the bed, she cleared her throat before looking directly into my eyes.

Emily: "Gonna stand by your side now, let me kiss all your tears away. You can stay in my arms now and I know I can make you believe again." When Emily offered me her hand I was surprised but happily took her hand, leaving the synogram on the bed. Emily pulled me in close to her, with my arms around her shoulders and her's around my waist; we began to slowly dance together.

Emily: "So when you're feeling like you can't go on, don't you know. You never walk alone, no and you live in me." I smile up at Emily before I rested my head upon her heart. I felt so safe and protect in Emily's arms. I knew that whatever happens in the future, I would be okay because I had my sweet, precious Emily and nothing could go wrong when I was with her.

Emily: "Gonna stand by your side now, let me kiss all your tears away. You can stay in my arms now and I know I can make you believe again." I felt Emily squeeze me tighter.

Emily: "I'm gonna stand, stand by your side, kiss all your tears away tonight. I'm gonna stand, stand by your side make you believe again. I wanna look in your eyes now and see you smiling again."

"Beauitful," I whisper when Emily finishes sing. Both the song and Emily's voice was pure beauty.

"Thanks," Emily said pecking the top of my head. When I felt Emily step back I released my arms from around her neck and watched as she got down onto both knees.

"Can I?" Emily asked gesturing to my shirt.

"Go ahead," I said not sure what Emily was doing but trusting it was nothing bad. Emily with care pushed the bottom of my shirt up and revealed my slowly growing stomach.

"Hi little one," Emily spoke to my stomach.

"I don't know whether you are a boy or a girl and we won't know for a while, so I'm just going to call you little one. My name is Emily Fields and I've been your Mum's best friend for close to seven years. We have gone through so much together and that's not about to change, especially with you on the way. Today marks the first day of me being your Mums girlfriend, a fact I am extremely excited about. However, what makes me more excited is that I'm going to be your second Mum. I've wanted to have kids my entire life, so you can imagine how upset I was when I found out I couldn't have kids."

"Emily," I breath out.

"It's okay," Emily said glancing up at me.

Emily continued looking back at my stomach "I was planning on adopting a kid down the track, which we might still do. However, you are on the way and I cannot wait to meet you. I'm going to be here for you little one, no matter what. You'll never walk alone, you'll never stand alone. I'm going to right there, right behind you cheering you along. I love you so much." I was surprised when I felt Emily place a small kiss upon my belly, the gesture made me smile at how cute Emily could be. Emily covered my stomach up and stood up to face me.

"All of that goes to you. I'm never going anywhere, I want to help you raise this baby with you."

"Really?"

"I'm all in Aria, nothing will change my mind. I'm here for food cravings, mood-swings, foot cramp, birthing classes, breathing practice, labour, nappy changes, crying baby at two in the morning, not sleeping, sick baby, teeth baby, toddler kid, first day of school, first day of high school, first heartbreak, first period if it's a girl, first driving lesson, first day of college, the wedding and whatever else happens along the way. I am there for all of it, just try and stop me."

"That was beautiful," I say feeling tears roll down my cheek.

"You're beautiful Aria," Emily said while wiping my falling tears away.

"Thank-you Emily, thank-you so much. I don't want to do this alone," I whisper wrapping my arms around Emily's torso.

"You won't be, I'm right here," Emily rub her hand up and down my back.

Emily then whispered "I love you Aria Montgomery forever and always."

"I love you too Emily Fields."

The End.

* * *

A/N:

Song Reference:

Stand By Your Side by Celine Dion

Can someone please let me know if you like me using songs in one-shots. I feel like I am over doing it but I really like putting them in. So, it would help and be grateful appreciated if you could let me know how you feel about me putting songs into these one-shits.

Thank-you so much for reading, see you next time ~KJ99


End file.
